


That Butler--Photographed

by Ritsy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Romance, Shota, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsy/pseuds/Ritsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his pride gets wounded when it is revealed to everyone that Sebastian is the most important person to him, Ciel is determined to find out what is most important to Sebastian, at all costs. But will his curiosity lead to embarrassment-and maybe something more? Will Ciel regret his decision, or will he embrace it? One thing is certain; the subject in the picture is definitely not of this world. Contains Fluff, Lemon, Smut, Yaoi. Ciel/Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Annoyance and Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. All are Copyrighted to Yana Toboso.

**Chapter One**

_Annoyance and Photographs_

The drumming of fingers against wood resounded in the luxurious study. Pale fingers tapping on a desk surface in quick succession hinted at irritation. Sitting in a plush red velvet chair was a boy of thirteen; his hair was thick and blue-black, his fringe falling in his face and partially obscuring the right side of his features. He had flawless porcelain pale skin, though his cheeks were tinged pink with anger. His full lips were pressed into a thin line, and his rose blue eye was blazing; his right eye was hidden beneath a black eye patch, and both eyes were rimmed with obscenely long black lashes. He stood four-foot-two, with a svelte, feminine-esque figure. By his appearance alone, one would not assume that such a young boy would be the head of the manor. Ciel was, in fact, the head of his estate, the Earl Phantomhive.

At this point in time, Ciel was livid. On his study door hanged a 'Do Not Disturb—and that means _you_ , Sebastian' sign, warding off any who wished to intrude on his brooding. None desired to incur his wrath, except for Sebastian, perhaps. Ciel kept playing yesterday's events in his head, growing more and more irate. It had been an utter waste of time; at first, he had employed Mey-Rin (the klutzy maid), Finnian (the airheaded gardener), and Baldroy (the so-called "chef") to discreetly photograph Sebastian. Ciel admitted (to himself) that it was foolish to enlist such buffoons to do that task, however menial it might seem. All their attempts had been complete and abject failures. Even with the help of Lau (and his… er, Ran-Mao), they still had several unsuccessful ventures. The one picture that they did successfully capture (it took all the servants, Lau and Ran-Mao, and Ciel himself to even manage) was burned to ashes by the bothersome demon hound, on the orders of Sebastian.

It was time to heal his pride, Ciel decided, leaning back in his seat, crossing his left leg over his right, and propping his cheek upon his fisted hand. His elbow rested on the arm of the chair. A plan began formulating in his head, and a small smirk twisted his full lips. Why had he not done this in the first place?

Sebastian had been standing outside of Ciel's study, leaning against the polished walnut door. Every minute that passed with the incessant thrumming, Sebastian grew more and more tense. He knew Ciel was upset, and an unhappy Ciel was a dangerous one. Sebastian clutched the tea tray tightly in his gloved hands. When the drumming finally ceased, Sebastian relaxed slightly. He checked the tea; it was still hot. He straightened, faced the door, and cleared his throat. Before he could knock, a muffled, "Come in," sounded from inside the study. Sebastian opened the door and stepped inside the dimly lit study, the door sliding shut behind him.

"My Lord," he murmured, bowing his head. He set the tray down, filled the cup with tea, and handed it to Ciel. "Today's tea is Oolong. It is complimented with an almond and berry cake." He sliced the cake and put it on a plate.

Ciel sipped his tea, his eye closed, appearing thoughtful. "Sebastian, it is a bit dark in here. Light more candles," he waved a hand.

"Of course, my Lord," Sebastian replied silkily. He went off to grab a ladder.

Ciel ate his cake and drank his tea as Sebastian lit each and every candle in the chandelier. Once the room was bright and the ladder put away, Ciel folded his hands in his lap. Sebastian stood in front of him, pushing his bangs behind his ear.

"Is that better, Young Master?" Sebastian inquired.

"Indeed it is. In fact," Ciel paused, looking up at Sebastian's face, with a cruel smile. "The lighting is perfect, would you not agree?"

Sebastian tilted his head to the side. "Perfect for what, pray tell?"

Ciel pulled open a desk drawer, removing a camera from its confines. The camera was from the Talbot Collection, the last camera made by William Henry Fox Talbot. This particular camera was unusual in that it not only photographed the subject, but whoever was most important to said subject, would appear in the photograph once it was developed. The exact camera, in fact, that Sebastian had taken Ciel's picture with while he slept in his chair. The one that showed that Sebastian was most important to Ciel... just thinking about it made Ciel angry. _The blasted fools, all of them,_ Ciel thought scornfully. _The only reason_ that Butler _is important to me is because I need him to exact my vengeance. Nothing more…_ or so he told himself. Ciel banished the dark thoughts, instead turning his mind to the task at hand.

Clearing his throat, he set the camera on the desk, staring furiously at Sebastian. "Sebastian, I command you," Ciel removed his eye patch, opening his right eye, which blazed violet, the black pentagram flashing white. "Hold positively still for fifteen seconds."

As Sebastian froze, wide-eyed surprise on his face, Ciel threw the black cloth over his head, removed the cap from the camera and slowly counted to ten for the exposure. One… Two… Sebastian's raven black hair was parted exactly down the middle, silky black tendrils framing his pale face. His skin was even paler than Ciel's. Three… Four… His wide eyes were like melted chocolate, tinged with red. His lips were parted slightly in surprise. Five… Six… His arms were stiff at his sides, and he was tall, about six feet. Seven… Eight… Sebastian was perfectly motionless. Ciel was willing to bet that he wasn't even breathing. Nine… Ten… Ciel capped the camera and flew out of his chair, almost sprinting out of the study and down the hall. It made his lungs ache, but asthma be damned; nothing was going to stop him from developing this photo. He made it halfway to the dark room before Sebastian's arms wrapped around his waist.

"My Lord, please… I beg you. Do not develop that photograph." Sebastian's voice was urgent. He knew the two most important things to him. The mix could turn out badly. Very badly… embarrassingly so.

Ciel almost gave in, but he shook his head. "Unhand me," he demanded, and Sebastian had no choice but to comply, his pentagram burning white-hot as if someone had branded him.

Ciel continued to march down the hall, Sebastian hot on his heels. Once in the dark room, he slammed the door shut and lit a candle, carefully placing a see-through red cube over it. The room was awash in dim red light. He took out the film and placed it in the chemical bath, periodically swirling it around. The picture began to develop, and excitement coursed through him. Finally, he would see what was most important to Sebastian. Ciel could see the outline of Sebastian, growing slowly clearer. And next to him… he could barely make out a slim figure…

And suddenly, his eyes were covered. "Young Master, I insist, this is a terrible idea. You do not want to see this… Please." Sebastian's voice, which sounded so unnaturally worried, somehow unnerved Ciel.

"…All right." Ciel allowed himself to be guided from the dark room and back to his study. Though he replaced the camera in the drawer and locked it away, the burning curiosity never left his thoughts. W _hat is so bad about what Sebastian cares for most, that I cannot be allowed to see it?_


	2. Arousal

  **Chapter Two**

_Arousal_

* * *

 

It had been a week since the incident. Sebastian didn't know what he expected the picture to show, but he definitely didn't expect it to be so… so _arousing_. He could not help but stare at it, and though he had planned to dispose of it, he found that he couldn't bring himself to do so. Against his better judgment, he tucked it inside of his tailcoat, slipping it into a pocket. The safest place for the picture was on his person, he decided, and it was a way for him to be able to look at it whenever he wanted. Sebastian was tempted to pull it back out and resume staring at it stupidly, but just then a bell began trilling. Sebastian looked up at the wall in his room, with many bells labeled with all the different rooms. The bell ringing was labeled "Study," and so Sebastian rushed out of his room. He walked swiftly up the stairs and through the halls before reaching his Master's study. He knocked, waiting to be granted entry.

"Enter," Ciel called. Sebastian pushed open the door, shutting it behind himself.

Ciel's plush red chair faced the window, where Ciel presumably sat (presumed because Ciel was so tiny, one could not see him if standing behind the chair), and the windows were open, letting in a cool breeze.

"You called for me, young master?" Sebastian inquired, standing in front of his master's desk.

"Indeed," was Ciel's reply. He cleared his throat, still hidden in his chair. "I require some sort of dessert, preferably chocolate cake."

Sebastian looked at his pocket watch, seeing that it was 7 in the evening. "I'm sorry, my lord," he started, "but it is too late in the evening to be having sweets. It is almost time for you to retire to your bedchambers."

Ciel spun his chair around with his foot, finally looking at his butler (with whom he was still angry with over the photograph incident) for the first time this week since Sebastian had prevented him from seeing the picture. His rose blue eye held a frosty glare, and he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against the red velvet chair.

"I do not believe that I had asked you for your opinion on the matter. You will bring me chocolate cake." Ciel once again spun away from Sebastian, returning to staring blankly out of the window.

Ciel's word should have been absolute, and yet he had not made it an order. Sebastian did not approve of the way Ciel had been acting this week; he pouted and sulked, refused to look at his butler, and held a colder tone for him alone. It was beginning to grate on Sebastian's nerves.

"I do believe that I taught you how to command me, young master," Sebastian said, keeping his tone light, though his chocolate eyes flashed red.

Ciel's skin prickled in irritation, and he tensed up, refusing to respond to Sebastian. Who did he think he was, treating Ciel like he was a child?

Sebastian sighed, turning toward the door. He paused before leaving, turning his head back to murmur in his smooth voice, "I would not treat you like a child if you did not act as such." With that, he shut the door.

Ciel never did get his cake that night, which made him all the more determined to see that photograph. After the initial fear had worn off, Ciel had been angry at Sebastian for stopping him from seeing it. He was angrier still for not ordering Sebastian to let him see, consequences be damned. But it was too late; the only way for him to ever know what Sebastian held most dear would be to take another picture of Sebastian. Sebastian had very likely destroyed the picture.

_All right_ , Ciel decided, _I'll just capture another picture of him tonight… And this time, I will not let Sebastian know._ With that in mind, he felt in a much lighter mood. When Sebastian came to take him to bed, he noticed that Ciel seemed to be a little less angry, a thought that managed to worry and relieve him at the same time.

Sebastian bathed Ciel, and put on his nightshirt, buttoning each and every button smoothly. He tucked his master into bed, and blew out the candles, leaving Ciel to his sleep. Sebastian went down to the kitchen to prepare everything for tomorrow. Little did he know that Ciel did not plan on sleeping.

Ciel waited for five minutes before tossing back his blankets and slipping from his bed. He quietly crept, silent as death, to his study to retrieve the camera. He unlocked his desk drawer and carefully lifted the camera, carrying it with both hands. Ciel dared not use any light source, so he wouldn't alert any of the staff, especially Sebastian, to his late night escapade.

He figured that Sebastian would still be up preparing for the next day, and so he headed down to the kitchen. The kitchen door was cracked open, and Ciel peeked inside. His assumption paid off: Sebastian was standing in the middle of the kitchen. But he wasn't getting anything ready; instead, he was staring at something in his hand. Ciel squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at what Sebastian was holding.

And suddenly, he knew. It was the photograph. Sebastian hadn't disposed of it, he still had it! And that wasn't all he had, Ciel realized. His eyes fixated on Sebastian's trousers, where there was a visible bulge. Ciel's eyes widened as he couldn't help but stare. _Good lord,_ he thought. Even encased in trousers, his manhood appeared large. It seemed about ready to burst through his pants. Ciel kept staring, and his concentration was broken only when Sebastian shifted, a small groan rising from his throat, his pants rubbing against his hardened manhood. Ciel looked up at Sebastian's face; he was transfixed by the photograph, oblivious to the world around him, something that was completely unnatural for him.

_What is in that photograph?!_ Ciel found himself thinking. Suddenly, Sebastian began sliding his free hand down his chest and _into his trousers._ Ciel watched the hand, losing his train of thought as he realized just what Sebastian was about to do. The worst part was, Ciel couldn't pull his gaze away…

 


	3. Desire

**Chapter 3**

_Desire_

Sebastian had his hand wrapped around his member; the picture had aroused him so fully that he had to either deal with it in the kitchen, or run the risk of being seen with a bulge in his pants while walking back to his room. No one would see him doing this here, anyway; everyone was snugly tucked into his bed, fast asleep. Sebastian knew that if Ciel needed him, he certainly would not come all the way out to find him, but would merely call for his assistance. His hand slid back out and smoothly unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. He pulled out his member and caressed it lightly, teasingly. He leaned his back against the counter, deeply mesmerized by the photograph. Though it was dark in the kitchen, Sebastian's eyes could see perfectly well. The details of the photo stood out, causing a shiver to work it's way up his spine. Sebastian took firm hold of his manhood and began to work his hand up and down the shaft.

Sebastian's fingers teased the head and caressed the length, his breathing becoming heavy. His grip would tighten in pressure, causing him to groan and pant. His normally cool body felt like it was on fire, and he teased himself more thoroughly by massaging the very tip with his thumb. He was so absorbed in pleasuring himself that he did not hear the soft panting, nor did his nose pick up the musky aroma, of his young master in the hall...

Ciel found that he could not look away, even as Sebastian allowed his manhood to become unfettered. In fact, Ciel's eyes were drawn to the hardened member, his jaw going slack at the sheer size of it. He could tell that it was large by the way it bulged in Sebastian's trousers, but he was not prepared to see how big it truly was. As Sebastian teased himself, Ciel found a budding warmth growing in his lower regions. Every so often, Sebastian would make a lewd sound, causing shivers to dance over Ciel's skin. His hands were sweating so profusely that he had to set the camera on the ground, lest he drop it and break it, or worse-alert Sebastian to his presence. He turned his eyes away from the kitchen only long enough to set the camera down onto a carpeted area silently. His eyes returned to Sebastian's member, watching as his hand stroked it with skill. Blue and violet eyes roamed up to stare at the demon butler's face; his melted chocolate eyes full of complete lust, his expression that of utter pleasure. It was shocking to see such a look upon the butler's visage, when it normally held a blank amusement and that Cheshire cat smirk. Sebastian's lips were mouthing words, and Ciel had to squint, trying to decipher what he could possibly be saying. It almost looked as if-but no, he would never...

Ciel's own member had been steadily becoming erect. Without even realising that he was doing so, his hand reached down, pulling his nightshirt up as he sat upon the ground. The fabric pooled around his hips as his hand took an awkward hold of his length. He began to stroke himself, having to adjust his grip to maximize his own pleasure. Sweat was beading on Ciel's forehead, his skin feeling too hot and his body tingling. Hearing the irregular breathing of Sebastian made Ciel's breath hitch in his throat, tiny gasps pulling from his soft, full lips. He began mimicking Sebastian's movements, biting his bottom lip hard as a moan tried to work it's way up his throat. He found that he was not able to form coherent thoughts; he was a slave to his body's needs. It took all his willpower to keep his breathing quiet, though he felt the need to cry out; his body burned and a tingling sensation began to build in his lower stomach. If only Sebastian's hands were on his skin... That single thought caused an unbearable heat to build up in him, and suddenly his seed was spurting out, coating the carpet in front of him.

In that same moment, it was as though someone had splashed ice cold water onto him. Ciel's hand froze, and he looked down in utter horror. _If only Sebastian's...?_ Ciel could not accept that he had thought that. He yanked his hand away from his member as if it had burned him, his heart pounding crazily in his chest. His legs were coated in the sticky substance, his nightshirt soaked in his sweat. A soft groan made his head snap up, his eyes locking on Sebastian's member as he too, reached completion. Sticky white seed covered Sebastian's pale hand, and a heavy sigh left his lips.

Suddenly, Ciel was running; he ran and ran, until he reached his bedroom. He slammed the door and leaned against it, his eyes wide in disbelief. His heart sputtered as he gasped for air. "Damn..." Ciel held out his hands, looking down at them; tiny tremors were going through his body. His cheeks were flushed pink, and he sank downto his knees. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Sebastian had just finished cleaning himself off when the sound of a door slamming made him start. Tucking the photograph back into his jacket, he pushed the kitchen door all the way open and stepped out into the hallway. It smelled so strongly of his young master that he had to take a step back. That was not the only scent that hit his nose. Sweat and the musky aroma of arousal was thick in the air. A boxlike contraption sat on the floor, and Sebastian bent to retrieve it. It was the Talbot Camera. "Oh dear," Sebastian said to himself, noticing a sticky residue on the carpet. He knew that Ciel had come down to the kitchen in the hopes of capturing another image of Sebastian, and he knew that he had seen. Sebastian quirked a brow, his trademark smirk curling his lips. "This has become quite interesting, my Lord..." The essence that Ciel left behind told all-he had found the sight of his butler pleasuring himself so arousing that he did the same. Sebastian set the camera back down and set to cleaning up the mess Ciel had left behind. Once finished, he lifted the camera and stared at it in amusement.

"I must see how this plays out..." Sebastian mused to himself as he returned the camera to his master's study, setting it on the desk and leaving a note underneath it...

 


	4. The Note

So, this story is aready finished on fanfiction.net, but I'm very concerned about the site removing stories for being so explicit. It frustrates me, but it is why I have come here. I will be posting the other two stories on both sites until fanfiction removes me or my stories. I'm going to be uploading a couple chapters a night of this story until all are up. There will be an epilogue eventually. Anyway, I've blathered long enough. Enjoy~

  


**Chapter 4**

_The Note_

* * *

 

"Young Master, it is time for you to wake up," Sebastian said for the umpteenth time. Ciel was particularly hard to rouse this morning. He pulled open the curtains to let the sunlight in, dusting off his gloves after he had done so. He tilted his head to the side and looked over at Ciel's sleeping form. "You have slept for long enough."

Ciel barely responded to the light hitting his face; he merely rolled over and tugged his covers a little higher. Sebastian let out an exasperated sigh, gracefully gliding back over to the bed. "Honestly, my lord." He tugged the blankets off of Ciel and touched his shoulder, shaking it lightly. "Young Master, it is time for you to wake up." This time, his voice held a slightly impatient and stern tone.

Finally, the young earl groaned, shifting his weight and opening his eyes to peek at Sebastian. "Go away," he sighed softly, his voice full of sleep. When he saw Sebastian's chocolatey eyes and realised that Sebastian was touching him _with his hand_ , the events that had occurred last night all rushed back to him, and he sat up swiftly, gasping for air. "S-Sebastian," Ciel breathed, leaning far from his butler's touch, cheeks flushing pink.

"Are you unwell, Young Master?" Sebastian asked with a tilt of his head, his hand falling back to his side. He controlled his expression, making himself appear concerned. He knew exactly what was causing Ciel to react this way. His lips twitched, but he kept the Cheshire cat grin off his face, not wishing to release the cat from the bag so soon and ruin the game.

Ciel took a moment to relax his breathing and think rationally; Sebastian didn't know. _Of course_ he didn't. Once Ciel had gained some semblance of composure, he opened his eyes and stopped leaning so far back. "I am fine, Sebastian," Ciel said coolly, refusing to look at his butler, but for reasons other than anger this time.

In truth, Ciel was far from fine. It had taken ages for him to be able to sleep at all. He tossed and turned all night, found his mind focusing on what he had seen, and could not stop thinking of Sebastian. He was horrified at what he had seen, more so at what he had done in response to that-his stomach was in knots with every new thought. Mercifully, sleep had blissfully claimed him just as the sun was rising, though it had been far from a fitful rest. His dreams would not allow him any peace, playing the events of last night over and over. They even escalated to the point of—but no, Ciel refused to think of that now. He shook the thoughts from his mind and rubbed his eyes, heaving a sigh.

"What is today's schedule, Sebastian?" Ciel asked as he slid from his bed, standing to allow Sebastian to undress him, cheeks flushing as the buttons one by one became undone and exposed his slim figure.

Sebastian set to working on the buttons of Ciel's nightshirt, very aware of how Ciel's heart rate increased slightly. He again had to work to keep the smirk off his face. "Today there is only one lesson scheduled, and that would be for the violin; it shall occur at 2 in the afternoon, sharp." He slid the nightshirt off of Ciel, gloved hands brushing his arms. He could feel the tiny tremors of Ciel shivering from his touch, even through the thick gloves. "We do not have any people coming to visit the manor today, though you have been invited to several balls in London. You have much paperwork to attend to, and it shall take up most of the day, Young Master."

With the nightshirt out of the way, Sebastian began to put on the outfit selected for today. Ciel was beginning to feel embarrassed to be nude in front of Sebastian, though he tried not to let his shame show; he was a proud Phantomhive through and through. He found that he was even dreading Sebastian's gloved hands brushing against him. He could only picture those same hands touching his member, shifting into caresses on his body... _No!_ Ciel shook himself mentally. Those damned thoughts simply _refused_ to be banished. "Very well," Ciel sighed, keeping still as Sebastian buttoned up his jacket, and trying to relax his expression. "See to it that you send letters to each person that invited me, informing them that I will not be able to attend." In order to distract himself, he offered up a normal, everyday complaint. "Honestly, it isn't even the Season, and yet I still get invitations every day. It's quite bothersome."

Sebastian chuckled, straightening the bow-tie on his master's neck. Once Ciel was fully dressed, Sebastian tied on his eye patch.

"I shall be in my study; I expect to be served tea and scones. Fetch me when it is time for that dreaded instrument's lesson."

"Very well, Young Master," Sebastian said, bowing. With that, Ciel exited his room and strode down the hall and to his study.

Ciel shut the study door, spinning around to face his desk. He was shocked to see the Talbot Camera sitting upon it, his lips forming a tiny "o" of surprise. He slowly walked towards his desk and lifted up the camera. _Did I leave this here?_ he asked himself, returning it to the drawer in which he kept it, making sure to lock it. From his peripheral, a slip of folded paper caught his attention. It sat on the desk innocently enough, and yet a sense of foreboding washed over Ciel. He sat in his plush red velvet chair and, with shaking hands, lifted up the paper. Unfolding it slowly, he read the 10 words to himself over and over until they clicked in his brain.

_"You should learn to clean up after yourself, Young Master."_

The slip of paper slid between his fingers and landed on the floor; Ciel sat back in his chair, one hand reaching up to cover his face, which was red as a rose. Dread and embarrassment filled him, and he shook his head back and forth. One thing was certain: Sebastian knew.

"Damn..." Ciel muttered to himself. "Damn."

* * *

The soft sound of wheels rolling slowly was muffled by the carpet beneath his feet. The Darjeeling tea smelled divine, and the scones were warm and gave off a wonderful aroma. Stopping in front of Ciel's study door, Sebastian looked at his watch; by now, his Young Master had read the little note that he had left for him. A smirk curled the corners of his lips, and he tilted his head to the side. "What shall you do now, my Lord?" Sebastian mused to himself. And then he rapt on the door three times...

 


	5. So It Begins

Last chapter for the night!

**Chapter 5**

_So It Begins_

Ciel was in a panic; he stared down at the note, which lay open upon the floor. His rose blue eye could no longer absorb the words, the letters becoming foreign. His dainty hand covered his mouth as if he felt he were going to be sick, and his cheeks were stained rosy from his embarrassment. The sound of knocking at his door startled him and his head snapped up. Three knocks; that meant it was Sebastian—the other servants seemed to have no sense of courtesy. Heart pounding and breathing shallow, Ciel slipped under his desk and curled into the fetal position. He brought both hands to his mouth to muffle his breathing. He could not bare to see Sebastian right now, not after reading such a note...

From outside the study door, Sebastian could hear swift, muffled movements, followed by silence. A smirk twisted his lips and an urge to chuckle built up in him, which he suppressed. It took him a few moments to control his expression enough in order for him to open the door. "Young Master, you haven't fallen asleep, have you?" He called out, his eyes falling upon the empty chair...

Ciel shuddered at the sound of Sebastian's voice, his back pressing into the underside of the desk, trying to push himself as far back as physically allowable. _I cannot believe that I am reduced to hiding,_ Ciel thought. And then his pride began warring with his embarrassment. The Earl of the Phantomhive, hiding under his desk like a child? _But he knows._ He knows, and so you are going to cover your eyes and cower in the dark? His ego simply refused to allow it. Slowly, he crawled out from underneath his desk, rising to his feet and facing Sebastian, though he refused to look at him. His cheeks were even more red than before.

"Why, Young Master, what were you doing underneath your desk?" Sebastian asked, his voice almost trembling from amusement, though he kept his facial expression cool and concerned.

A scowl twisted Ciel's lips, his eye flashing angrily. "I just happened to drop something, Sebastian." He held up the note between index and middle finger, then tossed it onto his desk. He sat huffily in his plush chair, crossing his arms loosely over his chest and bringing his right leg over the left one. "Now, serve me my tea."

Sebastian brought the tea cart forward, placing the plate of scones in front of his master. He poured the tea into a teacup, and set in next to the plate of scones. His control over the dark amusement was slipping, this situation just to perfectly unlike Ciel. Sebastian's body began to tremble from silent laughter. A smirk made his lips twitch, and his shaking hands clinked the tea set against each other. He set the teapot upon the cart and brought a hand up to his lips, pressing as if he was trying to keep the laughter silent.

Ciel picked up the cup of tea and sipped at it, finally looking at his butler. His lips were curled into a scowl as he regarded Sebastian slowly losing his control. "You find this terribly amusing," Ciel said, his voice dangerously silky.

Detecting a sense of precariousness, Sebastian ceased laughing, his smirk falling from his face. He dropped his arm to his side. _An unhappy Ciel is a dangerous one_ , he recalled with an odd sense of foreboding. There was no amusement left in this for him; he regretted his little game-but only slightly. Right hand over his heart, he bowed deeply, looking at the floor. "My sincerest apologies, my Lord. I seem to have lost control of myself momentarily."

Ciel scoffed, sipping his tea once more before pushing the folded note towards Sebastian. His nose lifted haughtily in the air as Sebastian came out of his bow. "It is not my job to clean up after myself, Sebastian. That is _your_ job; have I made myself clear?" He placed the teacup in it's saucer and lifted a scone to his lips.

"Of course, my Lord," Sebastian said, his head tilting to the side. Is that all Ciel would give? A simple _reprimand?_ He found himself to feel strangely disappointed at this.

"Now then," Ciel said, crushing the scone in his hand, the crumbs decorating his lap messily. He wiped his hands off on his jacket, further dirtying his outfit. Ciel took the now lukewarm tea and poured it on his lap. "Do your job, and clean up this mess."

_Sebastian wanted to play a game, did he?_ Ciel thought, his fingers untying the eyepatch and letting it fall to the floor. His violet eye flashed, and both eyes looked up at Sebastian's face, taking in the shocked expression. A cruel smile twisted his lips. Fine then; Ciel would indulge Sebastian in his little game. And no matter how far it went, or what the cost was, he was determined to win. He wanted Sebastian to grovel at his feet, like the pawn that he was.

_After all, children can be very demanding about their games..._

 


	6. Violin Lesson

**Chapter 6**

_Violin Lesson_

 

Because I love to tease my readers~.

* * *

 

The way that the bow moved over the strings of the violin caused the most unsightly noise to permeate the air. Every other note played seemed to be an unbearable screech, as if the violin were in such agony. With his lips pursed in a scowl, Ciel winced, damning that dreaded instrument and every second that he had to spend practicing. It certainly did not help his cause the way his mind wandered back to what had happened in his study. His cheeks flushed as the violin gave off another horrible cry. It had been a mistake to egg Sebastian on in such a way. Ciel was still determined to beat his butler at his own game, no matter the cost, and yet, he was thoroughly embarrassed and hesitant to be caught up in another round. Just the feeling of Sebastian's tongue—

The violin cried out in pain, and Sebastian sighed, pressing his hand against his temple.

"Honestly, my Lord, must you play so horridly? Does it bring you great enjoyment torturing that poor instrument, as well as my ears, or is it... That you are distracted, perhaps?" A smirk curled Sebastian's lips as he regarded his master, his chocolate eyes knowing.

"Shut up," Ciel said forcefully, his deep blush telling all, furthering his embarrassment. He felt completely humiliated, a feeling that he did not take to very well. It caused his anger to flare, and yet he merely sighed. _Ignore him_ , he told himself. He continued to attempt playing the violin, causing shudders of distaste to run up both his own and Sebastian's spine every time he made that blasted instrument shriek.

While it had surprised Sebastian immensely the way his master decided to join the game, it did not shock him that Ciel would indulge in the game. The boy loved games; it was a weakness of his, one that his butler knew well. A triumphant smirk danced over his lips, relishing in the fact that he knew Ciel would thrust himself into any game without a second thought. He had decided to tread lightly, asking how the Young Master desired his mess to be cleaned; it was a show of submission, and yet it ended with Ciel relinquishing his power over the situation. It pleased Sebastian immensely when he had received free reign. Sebastian had not held back then; he had cleaned him in such a _lewd_ way, and the mewls coming from those full pink lips had inspired such heat...

It had been a mistake to give Sebastian the option to clean that mess however he chose to, but it was too late to regret it now. At first, it had only seemed as if Sebastian was going to remove his clothing and change him into something clean; it would have been an easy victory. But then he used his _tongue_...

The violin screeched as he dragged the bow too heavily across the strings. Sebastian flinched at the sound, then shook his head and sighed. "To think that my Young Master cannot dance and fails to even master such a simple instrument... It is most improper."

Ciel sputtered, almost dropping the violin. "Bastard!" he huffed, turning away from his butler and looking over the sheet music. He kept his back to Sebastian, refusing to sink to his level. Why did the violin have to be so hard to play? Why did he have to keep recalling the way Sebastian's tongue collected every drop of tea, every last crumb, from his skin? The way it left trails of fire, the way Sebastian lewdly sucked on his fingers. It wasn't as if Ciel had _enjoyed_ such a thing in the first place. As if he could ever enjoy Sebastian's tongue on him. It was an impossibility; that butler's hot mouth, teeth grazing sensitive flesh—

The screaming of the violin's agony was beginning to grate on Sebastian's nerves. It seemed that Ciel was playing worse than he normally did, as he was very... _consumed_... in the events that occurred in his study. Sebastian found his own mind wandering back; he had not expected Ciel's skin to taste so sweet, had never imagined that his breathing would come in pants from having the mouth of his demonic servant upon his flesh. The way Ciel had gasped his name had sent heat through his body like a wildfire. The erotic gasp was so _arousing_ , he could hardly control himself. He just barely stopped himself from doing things to Ciel that involved more than his mouth... And he had been sorely tempted to take off his gloves, to _feel_ that silky porcelain skin...

Another painful shriek from the violin caused Sebastian to snap out of his thoughts. He could see his master's ears turning pink from embarrassment of either the memories or of how horridly he was playing because they kept consuming him.

Sebastian smirked, suppressing a chuckle that threatened to escape from his lips. He slowly walked up behind his master, the close proximity causing Ciel to start and jerk his bow across the strings. He spun, stepping away from his butler so fast, the action would have been missed entirely even by Sebastian's eyes, had he not knocked over the stand in his haste. A blush so deep it rivaled all the others painted Ciel's cheeks; if one could die of embarrassment, Ciel would have certainly done such a thing right now. He wanted to crawl under a rock, but that was something his pride would not allow.

For some reason, having Sebastian stand so close sent Ciel's heart into a sputtering frenzy. _It is only because I am embarrassed and fear that he may try to start another round of his little game when I am unprepared_ , Ciel told himself weakly.

"I suppose we can end these lessons for today, as I wish to keep my sense of hearing in tact. I wish you would refrain from playing so tremendously awful," Sebastian said with that stupid smirk of his.

Ciel huffed indignantly, sputtering as his brain frantically searched for some semblance of an insult that did not involve stuttering over the word bastard. Finding none, his cheeks pinkened and he looked away, pressing his lips into a thin line. Fine then, he would just give his butler the silent treatment. He allowed Sebastian to take the violin and bow from him, which was put away into a case. Ciel left the music room and traipsed to his study, extremely irritable.

He was about to open the door when he recalled what had occurred in his study. "Damn!" Ciel hissed between his teeth, taking a subconscious step back from the door. No way did he want to go in there...

"Oh my, it seems that my Master is quite hesitant to enter his study. Is it, perhaps, because you are loath to face the room in which you engaged in the game?" Sebastian's voice was faux-innocent, and it rubbed Ciel the wrong way.

"Don't be foolish," he said, his voice coming out harsher than intended. His arms crossed over his chest, and he looked like a sulking child.

"Well then, what say you and I play another round of our little game, Young Master?" Sebastian's Cheshire cat smile curled his lips; he did so enjoy taunting his master.

Ciel scoffed, opening his study door and heading over to his desk. "Certainly not. Bring me some tea, and something sweet."

"My Lord, dinner will be served in 3 hours, and we do not want to spoil your appetite," Sebastian said as he glanced around the study. It was perfectly spotless, not a trace of the earlier mess left behind.

Ciel sat in his chair and spun it so that he was facing the window. "Fine. But I still would like a cup of tea."

"Of course, my Lord." Sebastian bowed, heading off to make a pot of Earl Grey.

* * *

Ciel was exhausted; he barely made it through dinner, and he passed out in his study. Sebastian carried him to his room, and changed the unconscious Earl into his nightshirt. After tucking him into bed, Sebastian chuckled, his gloved hand stroking the kitten soft blue-black hair. "Hopefully he will get some much needed rest," he murmured to himself, before exiting the room and beginning preparations for the next day.

And that is when the nightmares began...

 


	7. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself for some feels.

**Chapter Seven**

_Nightmare_

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Ciel was in agony; his body ached from being beaten and starvation caused his stomach to cramp up horrendously. His lips were chapped, and his mouth and throat were dry as a desert. The moans and cries of the other children surrounded him, filled his ears until it was all that he could hear. The cage he was being kept in was too small, causing him to hunch down in the fetal position. Unlike the other children, Ciel did not cry, nor did he scream for help; he had already realised how hopeless it was, and he didn't believe in doing tedious things. It was very dark, and he could not see the other children, though their agony rang in his ears. His whole existence seemed to be nothing but pain and darkness. And then there was laughter, such harsh laughter. A small light flickered on, and the cage door opened. The people in masks dragged him out, their laughter and chatter building, becoming a cacophony of relentless pandemonium.

Their hands clawed at his flesh, yanking him up into the air and tossing him on top of a stone dais. A glowing brand came into Ciel's view, and they slowly brought it closer and closer to his left side. They chanted in whispered voices, "...the Mark of the Noble Beast...", as excitement rippled through them. The brand pressed into his skin, making a sickening hissing sound. The nauseating odor of burning human flesh stuck in his nose, causing his cramping stomach to flip uncomfortably. His abdominal region heaved, but nothing came out. He gagged on the urge to vomit, coughing as nothing but air whooshed out. Ciel screamed out in anguish, his back arching sharply as tears sprang into his eyes. He tries to rip his arms away, his body contorting almost painfully—

"—oung Master?" Sebastian's worried voice breaks through, his gloved hand reaching forward as if to gently touch his master's shoulder.

Ciel's eyes snapped open, his hand reaching under his pillow and gripping a gun; he whipped it out and aimed it straight at Sebastian's face. Still completely enveloped in his dreams, his eyes saw only his attackers. Ciel pulled the trigger, firing a bullet straight into the head of his tormentor. "No! Don't touch me!" He screamed, the pain of the dream still upon him.

Sebastian caught the bullet, dropping it uselessly onto the floor. "Young Master," he murmured, the tone of his voice soothing.

The gun fell forgotten upon the bed, slipping through shaking hands. "S-Sebastian?" Ciel whispered, the dream-vision mercifully fading. His butler was lit up by soft candlelight emanating from a candelabra. His chocolate eyes held concern, his expression twisted in worry. Ciel's whole body trembled, his breathing coming in irregular, shuddering gasps.

"Yes, my lord; it is I." Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed, moving the gun to the nightstand, out of his master's reach. "It was only a dream, Young Master."

"Only a dream..." Ciel mouthed the words over and over, willing himself to believe such sweet words, though he knew it had been more than just a simple nightmare. Even now, the memories of that time were fresh wounds upon his skin, threatening to become infected as they bled unrelentingly. His right hand subconsciously touched his left side, where the brand mark was permanently etched into his skin. In this moment, he seemed exceedingly fragile, his shoulders trembling with remnants of the fear. He could still feel the pain of the dream; it ached in his bones, and there were faint cramps in his stomach. As his hear rate began to slow, his breath hitched in his throat, and he swallowed hard several times.

"Young Master..." Sebastian's voice was full of quiet shock, as he witnessed for the first time, liquid filling the young Earl's eyes. The moisture pooled over, becoming tears of anguish.

Ciel could not hold the tears back; in fact, he did not realise that he was even crying. They left salty trails down his cheeks, dripping off of his chin and onto his nightshirt. His shoulders shook with each silent sob that racked his body. He dug his teeth into his bottom lip with great force, almost causing it to split, in an attempt to keep his weeping bottled up. His fingers curled into and gripped the sheets as a small whimper passed through his lips. He had seemed to forget his pride, his status, everything that held him back until he reached his breaking point. In this moment, he was not Ciel, the Queen's Guard Dog and Earl of Phantomhive, but Ciel, the wounded, lonely child.

Suddenly, Ciel was encased in the warm arms of someone bigger than he was; his head rested against a soft yet sturdy shoulder. Sebastian held his master, something deep inside—something that confused him terribly, and he certainly did not want to think about it now—bringing forth in him the desire to comfort the boy. His gloved hand stroked the cat-fur soft slate locks, the other calmly rubbing up and down his master's back. While this sort of thing would normally be stopped by Ciel, who pushed his butler away countless times so that he would not appear to be weak, his pride was long forgotten. In it's place was the desire to be touched, to be cared for. It had been so long since someone had held him so lovingly, so comfortingly. Ciel closed his eyes, turning his head and burying his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck. His hand gripped lightly onto the lapel of the tailcoat. The last of Ciel's tears soaked into his butler's dress shirt, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

"If only I could protect you from your dreams," Sebastian whispered softly, his chin resting lightly atop Ciel's crown.

Ciel opened his eyes, tilting his head back to look up at Sebastian. "You can't save me from everything, Sebastian. You can't protect me from my own mind." His voice broke hopelessly as he said these words. He felt as though he were realising for the first time the limits of his demon butler.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel, a devious—perhaps lewd would be the better term, in this case—thought slowly forming in his head. "Perhaps there is one way, Young Master. If you would permit me to demonstrate..."

Ciel quirked an eyebrow, his interest piquing at the secretive manner in which Sebastian was speaking. "I suppose..."

"Why, Young Master, I do believe I taught you how to beg," his butler said, Cheshire cat smile firmly upon his lips.

Determined, Ciel looked into Sebastian's chocolate eyes, his shoulders set. "Sebastian, this is an order: show me." Without a single hesitation, Sebastian brought his lips down upon Ciel's.

One thought stood out clearly among all the others in his head: _what have I gotten myself into?_

 


	8. Lustful

**Chapter Eight**

_Lustful_

Sebastian's lips were surprisingly soft; the way he kissed his master, so gently and tenderly, was completely uncharacteristic. Ciel sat stiffly in his butler's lap, shocked into being unresponsive. His fingers still clung onto the lapel of the trademark tailcoat as Sebastian's tongue coaxed it's way into his mouth, exploring the moist orifice. His tongue curled around Ciel's, rubbing against it and encouraging him to respond. Ciel's tongue clumsily danced with Sebastian's, his body subconsciously pressing closer to his butler's. Ever so slowly, his eyes closed, and he lost himself in the kiss. Sebastian was the first to break the kiss, and Ciel realised that he had not been breathing. He sucked air into his lungs, practically panting, until his breathing returned to normal.

A low chuckle rumbled in Sebastian's chest. "Oh my, Young Master, it seems that you forgot to breathe... Was my kiss that amazing?"

Ciel's cheeks flushed pink and he sputtered indignantly. "Sh-shut up!" He made to move out of Sebastian's lap, but his butler's grip tightened and pulled him closer.

"I'm not done with you quite yet, Young Master." Sebastian's voice was low, husky, and the sound of it made a shiver run up Ciel's spine.

"Just what do you intend to do?" Ciel asked with wavering voice; his pride was on the verge of rearing it's head.

A soft chuckle left the butler's throat, his Cheshire cat smirk spreading slowly over his lips. "The things I intend to do to you, my Lord, are much too vulgar and lewd for your delicate sensibilities. I would never utter such unbecoming things in my Young Master's presence..." Ciel's eyes widened as his breath caught in his throat. The blush spreading across his cheeks was so endearing of the young Earl. _So he has caught on, has he?_ Sebastian, already having been aroused was now more so, and he pinned his master to the bed.

It happened lightning fast to Ciel; suddenly his hands were held above his head, pressed into the mattress. No matter how hard Ciel tugged on his arms, he could not break free. His butler's body pressed into his own, holding him in place and further immobilizing him. This did not stop Ciel from wriggling around, flinging as many expletives as his brain could think up. "You're too heavy, damn you!" he shouted as he bucked his hips—a mistake, he realised too late.

A most erotic moan rushed out between his lips in shock—and pleasure—as Sebastian's hard member rubbed against Ciel's in the most suggestive manner. "My my, it seems that my Master is quite happy to see me," Sebastian purred suggestively as his hips ground into Ciel's, eliciting another obscene moan from the boy's lips.

"W-what?! I... I-I'm not..." Ciel bit his lip hard, going completely still and looking away from his butler, cheeks burning red.

Sebastian suppressed a chuckle, leaning down to brush his lips against his master's exposed neck, eliciting a delicious shiver from him. "It isn't nice to lie, Young Master. Especially when I can feel for myself..." He parted his lips and lightly grazed the sensitive flesh with his teeth. A sigh left Ciel, his eyes becoming half-lidded as Sebastian teased the most sensitive parts of his neck. His muscles relaxed, a sign of which the demon butler took as submission.

"S-Sebastian," Ciel gasped when the butler nipped at a particularly sensitive spot. The way Ciel said Sebastian's name sent heat straight to the hardness between his legs, a shiver dancing up his spine. Holding Ciel's wrists down with one hand, the other slid between them and began unbuttoning his nightshirt, gloved fingers teasing round pink nipples and drawing beautiful mewls from the boy. He sat up and ran his fingers over the flawless skin of his master, staring down at Ciel's blushing face. "Sebastian... Remove your gloves and touch me," Ciel whispered, turning to look up at his butler, his expression mortified but his heterochromatic eyes determined.

A smirk spread over Sebastian's lips and he lifted his left hand up, pulling the glove off with his teeth. He did the same with the other glove, tossing them onto the floor. His now bare fingers slowly traced meaningless patterns into Ciel's skin, caressing his sides. He was mesmerized by how soft and beautiful his master's skin was. He finished unbuttoning the nightshirt and pushed it open, completely exposing the boy. His eyes devoured the sight, taking in every detail and burning it into his memory. Long, slim fingers teased the pink nipples, rolling them in between the digits, black nails dragging down the ribcage lightly, fingertips brushing over slender hips; all these little touches leaving trails of fire, inspiring electricity to radiate over every inch of his skin. Ciel's head tilted back, a sigh drawn from his pale lips as Sebastian leaned down to lock his lips around one of the perky nipples. His tongue flicked against the sensitive nub, rolling it between his teeth lightly. He sucked on it before releasing it, moving to the other and doing the same. One of his hands trailed down Ciel's chest, slipping between them and lightly tracing over his master's erect manhood.

Ciel moaned hips pushing into Sebastian's touch, his cloudy eyes locking on Sebastian's. "Remove your clothing," he rasped breathily, his blush a pale pink. Over time it had faded into a light coloring. Sebastian supposed he was no longer embarrassed, losing himself to all the little pleasurable sensations.

Sebastian wasted no time; off came his jacket and vest with within a minute. As he tossed them carelessly away, he felt something tugging him down. Ciel had hold of his tie with both hands, slowly pulling him down so that their lips could meet. Unlike the earlier kiss, it was full of fire; this kiss was hungry and demanding, and it only increased his ache to have Sebastian completely. His mouth fell open under the butler's, and he met their tongues. His fingers worked clumisly to unbutton the dress shirt that Sebastian was wearing. A sound of frustration rose in his throat as his extremities fumbled with each button longer than was necessary. Mercifully, he soon reached Sebastian's belt line, and he yanked the shirt untucked, a victorious smirk dancing over his lips as the butler pulled back from the kiss in shock.

He found it extremely sexy that Ciel had magically developed the skill to unbutton anything, and he once again claimed those soft lips, barely giving his master any time to feel triumphant. He slid his shirt down his arms before unbuckling his belt. When he reached up to unknot his tie, Ciel's hands grabbed his wrists. "Leave that, but remove everything else."

Sebastian chuckled, a brow quirking. Obeying the order, he kicked his shoes off and removed his pants, pulling the undergarments off with it. His hands then moved to slip Ciel's nightshirt from his arms, adding that to the ground with all the other articles of clothing.

Sebastian reached down and took hold of Ciel's member, thumb massaging the tip teasingly, earning a moan from his master's lips. He began moving his hand up and down slowly, positioning his body lower. His tongue flicked out against the head as he leaned over the erect member before taking it into his mouth. He sucked lightly, massaging the head with his tongue while his hand pumped up and down. Ciel gasped and arched his back lightly, thrusting into Sebastian's mouth and hand, and gripping onto his hair. His butler sucked harder, causing a heavy moan to rip from the boy's throat.

"S-Sebastian," he moaned, dainty fingers tangling in the silky black tendrils clutched in his hands. "I... I want you." The words sent a thrill through Sebastian; it caused electricity to coil almost uncomfortably in his lower stomach. He removed his mouth from his master's arousal, looking up as he licked his lips.

"I am already yours; my body and soul, down to the very last hair, belong to you, Young Master," Sebastian purred silkily, his chocolate eyes glowing red as a smile graced his lips.

Ciel groaned impatiently, giving a weak glare to his servant. "You know exactly what I mean, Sebastian. You just want to hear me say it, but I refuse to let such lewd statements pass my lips."

Sebastian smirked, leaning down to lick a particularly sensitive part of Ciel's manhood. "Would you please say it, my Lord? I would do whatever you request of me, if only you would say it..." He continued to tease the head with his mouth and tongue, the feeling of which driving Ciel crazy.

"Fine, I'll say it! Just stop... stop doing that!" Ciel gasped out, his body burning up. "I want you to f-fuck me," he whispered, his voice faltering on only one word.

"I would be most obliged, my Lord." Sebastian brought two fingers up to Ciel's lips, smirk ever present on his own lips. "Get these wet, if you would."

Ciel took the digits into his mouth, sucking on them. His tongue curled around them and pushed between them, making sure to thoroughly soak them. Satisfied, Sebastian removed them from his master's mouth, bringing them down between the boy's legs. His index finger teased the rosy ring of flesh, running back and forth over it before slowly pushing inside. Ciel groaned, the feeling strange but not entirely unpleasant. Sebastian began moving it in and out, flexing the digit inside. After a while of this, the second finger joined the first. He scissored them to stretch the hole. His fingers explored the inside, pressing into a spot which elicited a loud moan from Ciel. Finally, he withdrew his fingers, feeling painfully hard. Ciel whimpered at the loss, his eyes opening a fraction to look over at his butler. Sebastian repositioned himself between the boy's legs pressing the tip of his hardness against the opening.

Ciel moaned, feeling as though he would die from impatience. "Just do it already," he whined pitifully, grabbing onto Sebastian's tie. Sebastian slowly pushed into him, drawing soft mewls from his master's lips. He took his time, careful not to hurt him as he buried himself fully in Ciel's heat. He waited a few moments too long for Ciel, who yanked on his tie. "Don't make me repeat myse—"

Sebastian cut him off by swiftly pulling out and thrusting back in. His words were replaced with moans, and he pulled on the tie until Sebastian was leaning over him. Sebastian kissed Ciel softly, pumping in and out, groaning in pleasure at how tight his master was. Ciel's moans were muffled in the kiss, though they got louder as Sebastian's thrusts became faster and harder. Sebastian could barely control himself; he was losing all restraint, finally being able to do what he desired most to do with his master. One hand reached down in between him to take hold of Ciel's arousal, moving his hand on it in time with his own thrusts. Ciel cried out, hand flying up and around Sebastian's neck, clinging tightly to him. The thrusts became more frantic, picking up pace as he felt himself being pushed closer to the edge. Ciel's moans filled Sebastian's ears, and all he knew was his master; how he smelled, how he felt, overwhelmed the butler. He felt Ciel's heat tightening up around his member before the boy came. His seed coated both of their stomachs, his moans coming out breathily. Sebastian found himself pushed over the edge, and he buried himself fully once more before releasing his load. He groaned as the aftershocks washed over him. They stayed like that for a few moments to catch their breath. Slowly, Sebastian pulled out and laid beside Ciel.

Ciel pressed close to Sebastian, his eyes falling shut as exhaustion finally won out. Sebastian pulled the blankets up over them before curling his arms around his master. Ciel sighed, breathing in the scent of his butler and burying his face in the crook of his neck. "Sebastian, stay," he murmured.

"Of course, my Lord," Sebastian whispered as he pressed his lips to the top of Ciel's head. With that confirmation, Ciel fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 


	9. Embarrassment and Chocolate Cake

**Chapter Nine**

_Embarrassment and Chocolate Cake_

* * *

 

The next morning, Ciel slowly woke up. He blinked his tired eyes and glanced around. His arm was draped over Sebastian's chest, and Sebastian's arms were curled loosely around his waist. The room still smelled faintly of sex and stale sweat. Ciel yawned, sitting up and assessing the room; clothes were strewn haphazardly around the room in crumpled heaps. His bedding had bunched up around the two, becoming untucked and exposing the fitted sheet covering the mattress. Ciel's heterochromatic eyes fell upon Sebastian's jacket. A slip of something white peeked out from underneath it. He turned to look at Sebastian, who was still deep in sleep. His beautiful face was relaxed and peaceful, and Ciel did not wish to disturb him.

Slipping from the bed silently, Ciel crouched down to take the tailcoat by the lapel. He lifted it up and moved it into a different spot. Sitting on his calves on the floor, he picked up the square paper-looking thing and flipped it over in his hands. Shock coursed through him; it was the picture. Sebastian stood in it, surprise etched in his features with his lips parted slightly. His hands were at his sides and his body was rigid. Standing next to him was Ciel... His eyes narrowed in on the finer details. On the... _thing_... in the picture were cat ears and a tail, the color of his hair. He looked up at Sebastian with adoration on his face, his lips parted in a pouty look. One hand reached up, as if it were pawing at Sebastian's arm.

Embarrassment colored Ciel's skin; he felt horrified at the combination, mortified to see himself as such. His hands shook as he stared at the picture, his lips pressing together in a thin line...

Sebastian woke up, feeling a lack of Ciel's warmth. Opening his eyes, he looked down, seeing that Ciel wasn't in his arms. He sat up and saw the top of his master's silky hair. Leaning forward, he reached his hand out to caress the soft locks. "Young Master?" He murmured, freezing when he felt a malicious aura radiating off of the boy.

"Sebastian..." He turned his head and met the butler's eyes. His cheeks were a deep shade of red, and his lips were pressed together so hard that they were white. "Burn it," his voice shook with anger and embarrassment.

"Burn what, my Lord?" Sebastian couldn't see what Ciel was holding from his position. Slowly, Ciel held up the photograph.

"This is an order. Burn this until there is nothing left but ash, and then dispose of it." His violet eye flashed as the contract mark blazed a searing white.

"Of course, my Lord," Sebastian placed his right hand over his heart, the pentagram burning fiercely on his left hand. Though he would not disobey orders, he had to say that he was terribly disappointed.

* * *

Ciel was livid; how dare cats be as important as he to Sebastian? For Ciel, Sebastian was the most important, even more important than his parents. It was for more than some petty contract, there was no denying it now. Ciel had certain... feelings... towards his butler, something his pride would never let him admit to anyone. While it thrilled him that Sebastian found him to be so important, it only served to piss him off that he was on the same level as felines.

"Why is it always cats?" he muttered darkly to himself. "I detest them..." He was beginning to wonder if his hate of cats was because of his allergies, or because he was jealous of the way Sebastian fawned over them.

Ciel couldn't even focus on paperwork, he was so angry. He sat in his plush red chair, facing the window, with his right leg over the left. His foot bounced slightly in annoyance and his head was propped up on his fisted left hand.

"I hate cats," he grudgingly announced to no one.

_Perhaps I should order him to get rid of all his "nonexistent" pet cats,the ones he keeps in the gardens. Or maybe I should banish him to the basement, have Tanaka lock him up and throw away the key. I actually let that perverted..._ Ciel sighed, his mind wandering to the happenings of last night. He was loath to admit that he wanted more. He desired to have Sebastian, regardless of how important cats were.

_Damn these revolting feelings..._

Once again the sign, 'Do Not Disturb—and that means _you_ , Sebastian', hanged on his door. The picture was disposed of, and no one else knew that it had ever existed, much to his immense disappointment. _Maybe I could convince the Young Master to don such garments_ , he thought wistfully.

Sebastian could not even fathom why the Young Master was so angry; it went beyond simple embarrassment. Was it because Sebastian held him as the most dear—besides cats, of course. Or was it because cats were equally as important? But that was an impossibility; Ciel viewed every person as a chess piece, especially Sebastian. He was a means to an end, and nothing more. Or was he? Sebastian wished he could ask, but he did not want to further incur the wrath of Ciel. He sighed, leaning against the wall. Next to him sat a tea cart, and he glanced down at it. _I do wish that refreshments would not have to go to waste_ , he thought idly.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to him; he went down into the kitchen and prepared a chocolate cake, something he knew Ciel would not be able to resist. Once the cake was done, he reheated the water for the tea and returned to the study. He knocked three times on the door, clearing his throat.

"Young Master, I have afternoon tea," his muffled voice wafted through the door, hitting Ciel's ears and instantly grating on his nerves.

"I do believe you can read, Sebastian. I do not wish to be disturbed." His voice was colder than he intended it to be, but if it got his point across, then he didn't quite care.

"But, Young Master, are you truly willing to waste chocolate cake?" Sebastian's voice was full of false innocence.

"Bastard..." Ciel muttered, resigning himself. He wanted that damned cake. "Fine, come in."

Sebastian smiled, opening the door and pulling the tea cart in. "Today's tea is Earl Grey." He poured the tea and handed it to Ciel, picking up a knife and cutting into the cake.

"I want a big piece, Sebastian." His tone was no longer cold; it held warmth, and he spun in his chair, eyeing the cake hungrily.

"Of course, my Lord." Sebastian cut a rather large piece and plated it. He handed it to his master, along with a fork.

Ciel stabbed the cake with his fork, raising the chocolatey morsel to his lips. He chewed it slowly, relishing in the deliciousness. He moaned in ecstasy, devouring the cake in a fury. He licked his lips clean, his eyes rolling back as he sighed.

"I would like another piece," he announced, not even bothering to open his eyes. He heard the knife on the cake platter, anticipation washing over him. Normally Sebastian would not give into his whims so easily; it was very empowering. Ciel opened his eyes and reached for the cake, his blue eye staring at it lovingly. It was by far the best chocolate cake that Sebastian had ever served him.

Suddenly, the plate was out of his reach. "One moment, Young Master." Ciel looked up at Sebastian, anger flickering through his eyes. He made an impatient sound in the back of his throat. "In exchange for this piece of cake... I humbly request for your ass."

Ciel's cheeks colored as he realised what Sebastian meant. "I—but..." He sputtered, grasping for words and failing to form a coherent sentence. His hands were still reaching for the cake.

Sebastian pulled his left glove off using his teeth, and dipped his fingers into the frosting. He brought them to Ciel's lips. The boy did not hesitate; in an instant those fingers were in his mouth. He sucked on them, licking the frosting off with his tongue. It slid between the fingers, making sure to get every last hint of frosting. His eyes were closed, only opening when Sebastian removed them from his mouth. The sight before him was unbelievably arousing, sinfully delicious.

Sebastian was no longer in pants, and his erection was covered in cake. "Young Master, I do believe you desired another piece of cake. If you want it..." he trailed off, a sexy smirk on his lips.

Ciel stood up, his mouth watering, and he slowly moved to stand in front of Sebastian. He dropped to his knees, and ran his tongue against the very tip...

_I may as well go to hell_ very _thoroughly..._

 


	10. Blue Roses

**Chapter 10**

_Blue Roses_

* * *

 

It felt like he was floating in warmth, completely enfolded in the delicious heat, warm waters lapping at his body. He was greedy to keep it all to himself, to never let it go. It was so soothing, as if he were enveloped in love. He daren't open his eyes, lest the illusion be shattered, and yet he felt himself slowly rising into consciousness before drifting back down into the abyss of dreamless sleep. A delicate sigh left his pale pink lips, and he curled closer to the source of warmth. Arms tightened around his body, holding steadfastly to his small frame. It was a sensation of utter bliss, to be surrounded by the scent, the warmth, the touch, of the one you held dear. While he would never allow his feelings to form words and leave his lips, to allow Sebastian to hear such improper things, he no longer denied them. Feelings were a weakness, one Ciel could not afford, and they especially should not be harbored for the demon who was contractually obligated to devour your soul. Though his mouth refused to speak of it, his body told Sebastian all he needed to know. Sebastian knew deep down exactly how Ciel felt for him, though he was too dense to consciously realise it. Such feelings were foreign to his kind, almost impossible to be felt, even harder to identify.

Chocolate eyes watched the sleeping face of the young Earl, a strange feeling stirring in his chest. This had been a common occurrence, coming with more frequency as he took to his master's bed each night. This had been happening every night for the past month, since that first night. Ciel had yet to have another nightmare, instilling a sense of relief in Sebastian. He still worried that they would come back to haunt the boy, which had led him to vigorously, unrelentingly taking him until he passed out from exhaustion. And as the boy slept, Sebastian would watch him until he could no longer keep awake. Ciel would murmur incomprehensibly in his sleep; sometimes he would laugh or even smile, which Sebastian found to be oddly amazing.

When the younger male stirred and clutched onto his counterpart, Sebastian could feel his chest tightening. He was unfamiliar with every thought, every feeling that circulated through him; never before had he been so thoroughly confused. His every waking thought revolved around Ciel; he dreaded the times when he had to leave his side, and when they were together once more, taking to his bed at night, he could not get enough of the boy. The taste of him was delicious, tasting of the sweets of which he was so fond, and his scent akin to the roses that he adored.

Sebastian had found that he now had a favorite flower, where before he could care less about them. His favorites were roses, as blue as the eye of his Young Master. For those roses, he had his own secret garden, away from prying eyes in the forest. He would positively kill Finnian if he so much as bruised a petal of the lovely blue roses; so he hid them away, his secret sanctuary. Maybe one day he would lure the young Earl there, and have his way with him amongst the flowers. The blue petals would adorn his skin, complimenting his flushed cheeks and pale skin. Blue was the color that suited _his_ master the best.

Sebastian slowly drifted into sleep, lured by the promise of dreaming about blue roses and the boy, intoxicated by the presence of Ciel...

* * *

Ciel awoke quite suddenly, as if someone had forcefully wrenched him from his dream; dazed with sleep he had yet to shed, he looked around his room and realised that it was still the dead of night. One look at Sebastian's face and it was obvious to him that he was deeply asleep, dreaming of something that made a true smile adorn his lips. He closed his eyes, hoping that the deep, soft breathing of the older male would lull him back into unconsciousness. Of course, he had no such luck. He gave a weary sigh, slipping from the arms of his sleeping butler. He decided that he fancied a walk to wear down this sudden burst of energy inside him. Only then would he return to the arms of Sebastian, to that inviting, heady warmth. Slippers graced his dainty feet and a robe was wrapped securely around him; it had been tied clumsily, but it did the job well enough that he refused to struggle with it any more than was necessary. He exited his room, silent as death, and traipsed through the hall. He didn't bother with any candles; the gaslights were enough, bathing his path in soft pale yellow light. Ciel couldn't be troubled to pay attention to where he was headed and allowed his feet to lead him, giving his mind time to wander over menial things. He became aware that he was outside, the perfumed scent of roses tickling his nose. He walked to where the Sterling roses were kept, coming to the conclusion that they were not giving off that luxurious aroma; no, the sterling's fragrance was subtler and not as sweet. Following his nose, he forged his own path through the woods. Soon, he found a clearing, and the sight before him knocked the wind from his lungs. He felt dumbfounded with awe. _It's like a dream..._

Surrounded by a circle of trees was a massive rose garden; it was lit from the full moon overhead, the blue roses seeming to glow faintly. It was beautiful, and Ciel's heart wrenched in awe at the sight. A burst of wind sent petals dancing in the air, and Ciel subconsciously stepped into the clearing. In the midst of the roses, he looked up at the moon; the petals still gracefully swirled around him, landing in his hair, softly grazing his cheeks. He noticed how the vivid roses happened to be the same color as his left eye. He was shocked speechless, wondering whose garden this could possibly be. His cheeks were flushed slightly, and he stood perfectly still, his hands held upward as if to catch falling snow.

"So you have found it," a voice that Ciel would recognise anywhere was carried to his ears on the wind. He turned to the source of the sound, confirming what he already knew.

"Is this garden yours, Sebastian?" he murmured fervently, his arms dropping down to his sides. "Do you like blue roses, then?" His dainty fingers traced the petals of one of the roses.

"I love them, Young Master." Sebastian's voice was quiet, yet intense. The scene before him was painfully beauteous. In a sea of blue roses stood his master, with faintly flushed cheeks and eyes alight in a strange yet passionate wonder.

Ciel wanted very much to tell Sebastian how beautiful his garden was, but his mouth couldn't form the words. Instead his lips and voice seemed to take a mind of their own, and one strangled word forced it's way from his mouth. "Why?"

 _It feels so like a dream... maybe it's okay to show weakness, just this once..._ flitted through Ciel's mind, his pride melting away as his cold, indifferent façade crumbled at his feet.

The look on Ciel's face cut through Sebastian like a finely sharpened blade; why did he seem so pained? Why did he sound as if he were trying not to cry? "Why, what, Young Master?"

"Why do you love blue roses?" Ciel hoped beyond any right that he had to hope, that is was because of the color of his eye. It was a foolish hope, and yet he could not see to quash it.

The question seemed to take Sebastian off guard. He had never thought of a reason for it, he had just slowly realised that he was quite fond of them. _Why do I love them, blue roses?_ He ventured into his subconscious, hunting down the answer to the boy's question.

And then it hit him. _Oh_. Slowly but purposefully, he strode towards his master, only stopping when they were a few inches apart. He looked down at the porcelain-skinned boy, so slight, so soft, his heterochromatic eyes looking up at Sebastian's face with some strange mix of emotions that he couldn't seem to read. It was impossible trying to decipher the turmoil there; was it hope that he caught a glimpse of? _In this dreamlike reality, perhaps I can muster up the courage to say such words..._ His fingers reached out to remove a rose petal from the silky blue-black locks, running through that kitten-soft hair. A shiver danced up Ciel's spine at the touch. Both of Sebastian's hands were bare, and he gently cupped the soft cheeks of his master, who was trembling like a baby bird with broken wings. This baby bird could no longer fly, because someone had cruelly clipped his wings before he even got to leave his nest. It felt as though a spell had been cast over him, coaxing him to the edge of a cliff.

He took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to say, what _had_ to be said. He raised his foot out over the cliff's edge... "It is because... I..."

"Yes?" Ciel's voice was barely a whisper caressing Sebastian's ears. He held his breath, waiting both patiently and impatiently.

Taking the blind leap, he cast himself out over the cliff, plunging into the abyss. The spell's hold over him was too great to fight. "Because I love you," Sebastian whispered, voice breaking on the word 'love'.

Ciel's heart stuttered, then began pounding crazily in his chest. His breathing hitched in his throat, and his eyes grew wide. _If this is a dream, please don't let me wake up... I don't want to face a world where this isn't real._

"S-Sebastian, I..." Ciel took a deep, shuddering breath. And then he, too, plunged from the cliff, following in his butler's wake, and shattering all pretense of apathy...


	11. Love in the Garden

**Chapter 11**

_Love in the Garden_

* * *

 

"S-Sebastian, I... I l-l-love you..." Ciel breathed, his heart wrenching at his admission. His cheeks flamed a deep pink, and he started to tilt his head down to hide his embarrassment, but Sebastian would not allow that.

He placed his index finger beneath Ciel's chin, tilting his head back. "Look at me, Young Master," Sebastian murmured when it became apparent that the boy was going to keep his eyes downcast.

"I-I can't..." Ciel bit his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth. When Sebastian prodded him on why, he sighed and shook his head. "I... am extremely embarrassed at all of this..."

Sebastian scoffed, a trademark smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "You mean to tell me that you, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, blunt, prideful, and arrogant, are actually being _shy?_ " he put all of his incredulity into that one word.

Ciel set his jaw and stared determinedly up into Sebastian's chocolate eyes, his lips pressing together. "I am not _shy,_ " he practically spat the word, his pride rearing it's head. "Now, are you going to kiss me, or do I have to order you?" Ciel spoke haughtily, his expression appearing calm while his heterochromatic eyes displayed his anxiety and roiling emotions.

Sebastian chuckled, one arm looped lightly around Ciel's waist, the other cupping his cheek. "As you wish," he purred, leaning his head down as Ciel stood on the tips of his toes to close the distance. When their lips met, electricity danced through both of them, coiling low in their stomachs. The kiss was slow and passionate, making Ciel's knees go weak. Sebastian tightened his arm around the younger one's waist, pulling him closer, while his tongue ran along Ciel's lips, seeking entry. His master complied, his lips falling apart and welcoming his butler's wet muscle. The two tongues danced and curled around one another, seeming to fight for dominance, though the younger soon submitted to the older. Slowly, Sebastian laid Ciel down between the roses, falling with him but careful not to crush him. The older broke the kiss, allowing Ciel to catch his breath.

Their eyes met, and Sebastian plucked a petal out of Ciel's hair, grazing it down his forehead, cheek, over his jawline, and brushed it over his lips. His master trembled lightly, his heterochromatic eyes locked with the chocolate one's of the one he loved.

"Young Master..." Sebastian murmured, pressing himself a little closer to Ciel, his lips pressing gently to a sensitive spot on the younger males neck. "I want to make love to you in my garden."

Ciel moaned, the feeling of Sebastian's lips moving against his neck and his lewd words having an arousing effect on him. The older took that as an agreement, his hands sliding in between them to untie the clumsy knot holding Ciel's robe closed. He pushed it open, running his slim fingers slowly over the bare skin. He was quite pleased that the younger and himself had no longer wore nightshirts to bed. So many tedious buttons would only frustrate the butler. Ciel clumsily untied Sebastian's robe, his fingers coming up to slip it off of his shoulders. The younger's arms slid out from the robe and Sebastian sat up to hungrily stare at him. Ciel's skin seemed to have a faint glow in the moonlight, and his rose blue eye stood out amongst the petals that dance over his skin. The contrast of his half-lidded violet and blue eyes was almost painfully beautiful, and they were filled with a lust so strong, it felt as if everywhere the boy looked at Sebastian, his skin burned. His lips were parted, and his tongue ran over them, his breathing shallow with anticipation. Even though Sebastian had barely touched him, Ciel was fully aroused, precum weeping from the slit in the tip. His body writhed beneath the older, need painted across his expression. After thoroughly committing the visage before him to memory, Sebastian began pressing kisses all over Ciel's skin, nipping at each place his lips brushed, leaving behind love bites. The taste of his skin was divine, and the scent of heady sex that rolled off of him made Sebastian dizzy. The aroma of the blue roses only served to intoxicate the butler more.

"S-Sebastian, stop teasing me." Ciel's voice was husky with suppressed moans. "I can't take much more of this."

Sebastian smiled against his master's skin, his eyes flicking up to the cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "My my, so impatient... What kind of butler would I be if I didn't satisfy my master?"

Without any more prodding from Ciel, Sebastian pressed his member against the entrance. He slowly rubbed the head against the rosy ring of flesh, causing the younger to groan about being teased. Ciel opened his mouth to command that he either hurry up and put it in or not at all when he was cut off by Sebastian sheathing his long, hard member completely. All that left his lips were moans of surprised pleasure. Ciel's legs wrapped around the older's waist, his eyes closing in pure bliss as Sebastian pulled out and began to thrust in. He moved slowly, as if savoring the intimate contact, and the moans being drawn from the younger's lips were that of carnal pleasure.

He felt Sebastian's cool fingers tracing over his jawline, leaving lines of fire, as the older commanded him to open his eyes. When he refused to comply, Sebastian leaned down and flicked his tongue against the shell of his ear, whispering huskily, "I want to look in your eyes while we make love. Please, Young Master, look at me."

Ciel shivered and stifled a groan, opening his eyes halfway and capturing the demon's. His mind was lost to everything except the rapturous expression on his butler's face, and the pleasure they were both experiencing. Ciel's heart swelled with love, to the point of bursting, as he stared into the eyes of Sebastian. The older pushed his member deeper, keeping the same pace. He was captivated by the beautiful, writhing creature below him, and he wanted nothing more than to draw his name from those sweet, soft pink lips. His hand curled around Ciel's hard member, and he moved his hands in time with his thrusting. He wanted to show Ciel the difference between sex and making love; that one didn't have to hurry, that it was about sharing the ecstasy.

Very soon, electricity seemed to coil in Sebastian's lower region, his body pushing painfully higher and higher. He could tell by the way Ciel's walls clenched around his member, as if milking his manhood, that he was experiencing the same thing. Though he didn't thrust any faster, he angled himself and began pounding hard into the younger's prostate, causing him to cry out his name. Their orgasms hit in a crashing wave, Ciel's member twitching and shooting out his seed, which coated the two. Sebastian groaned his Master's name as he reached his climax. The two lay side by side together in the rose garden as they rode out the highs of their shared orgasm.

Ciel began to fall asleep, his head resting upon the chest of Sebastian, when a gust of wind blew through the garden and caused him to shiver. Chuckling, Sebastian put both of their robes on, and picked up Ciel, carrying him bridal style all the way back to the manner and up to his room. Once they were both tucked in bed, Sebastian stroked the kitten-soft blue-black locks of his master. The boy looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

Sebastian pressed his lips against Ciel's forehead in a soft kiss. "I love you," he whispered, certain that the sleeping boy would not hear him.

"I love you, too," Ciel murmured, his eyes not even bothering to open. He curled closer to his butler and sighed, his head resting over his heart. "Now go to sleep."

Sebastian smiled that Cheshire cat smirk, suppressed a chuckle, and muttered "Yes, my Lord," before closing his eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

 


	12. Cats and Requests

**Chapter 12**

_Cats and Requests_

* * *

 

"No, I absolutely refuse your request," Ciel's voice was cold and hard, filled with vehemence. He stood in his study, wearing a handsome black suit with blue accents, a blue rose stuck through a button hole. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared daggers at his butler with his uncovered eye, which so matched the color of the rose. He tapped his foot impatiently, his glare hard. "What is running through your mind that you would even _think_ that it would be perfectly all right for you to ask such a thing of me? Have you gone utterly mad?" Ciel's voice was nearing shouting range, a sign that he was angry, but not angry enough for Sebastian to stop pushing his case. The time to retreat would be when his master's voice softened until it was dangerously silky; those were the times that he knew Ciel had something dreadful up his expensive sleeves.

"Why, Young Master, I only thought that if you truly loved me, you could do this one small favour for me..." Sebastian was kneeling in front of Ciel, looking up at the boy through his dark lashes. He watched with satisfaction as a deep blush spread over Ciel's cheeks. The boy shifted his weight and huffed, feeling completely embarrassed at the confessions of last night now that he wasn't in that enchanting garden. He wished so profusely hard for it all to have been a dream, but he could only be so lucky.

Ciel pursed his lips, his fingers digging into his palms as his fists were shoved under either armpit. "I could say the same for you. If you 'truly loved me', as you say, you would not try to force upon me this _request_." He spat the word, turning away from his butler and stomping over to his chair, which he plopped down in. "Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do." He spun his chair to face the window, his face completely red now. He was mortified at saying the l-word so casually. He could not believe that he spilled his heart and soul to his _demon butler_ last night. He groaned inwardly, wishing for the umpteenth time that it had only been a dream.

"It is because I love you," Sebastian murmured, standing from his kneeling position.

"I beg your pardon?" Ciel said, turning his chair with his foot to look his butler in the eye.

Sebastian cleared his throat, staring straight into his master's rose blue orb unwaveringly as he said once again, "It is because I love you that I wish you to fulfill my one and only request."

The shock of the statement rippled through the young boy. Ciel sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and began worrying it between his teeth, willing his blush to fade from his face.

"If you would only please consider it, Young Master... It would make me quite happy, and I should never again ask for such a thing from you..." Sebastian's perfect face contorted into the most beautiful pleading, begging pout.

Ciel sighed, tossing his arms up in defeat. "Fine, I will consider it." He spun his chair back to facing the window as he leaned his head back into the plush cushions. "Now bring me chocolate cake."

* * *

Fingers tapping on the wooden desk made Sebastian freeze outside of the door to his master's study. He pulled out his pocket-watch and checked the time, seeing that it was around bedtime for his young master. He looked at the door, chewing his lip as he debated whether or not he wanted to incur the wrath of the small boy. There was no sign hanging on the door, but Sebastian wasn't sure if he wanted to take his chances.

A muffled sigh from within filtered through the door, before a voice called out, "I know you are there, so you might as well come in."

Sebastian hesitated a moment more before opening the door. "Young Master, is something troubling you—" Sebastian stopped short, his jaw dropping and his eyes flying open. He was stunned into silence, and couldn't even think straight. The sight before him was completely surprising—as well as arousing. He could feel his trousers growing tight.

Leaning against the front of his desk was Ciel. Upon his head sat two silky looking cat ears and a headpiece with lace and blue roses; attached to his rump was a furry black tail. Sebastian took his time to take in the whole outfit; the boy was clad in tight, curve hugging short shorts, which were left undone. His slender legs were encased in thigh highs which frilled out at the tops, and on his feet were heeled shoes, higher than he normally wore. Sebastian's eyes trailed back up Ciel's body, stopping to admire his torso. His master was wearing a black vest, with only one button pushed through it's hole, and on his upper arms were puffy cuffs that looked like they should be attached to a dress shirt. His neck was adorned with a tight black collar, a sapphire encrusted bell hanging from it. His face was painted with humiliation, embarrassment, and damaged pride. He fidgeted, his fingers still tapping on the desk—in nervousness, not anger, Sebastian now realised.

Ciel cleared his throat, turning his head so that Sebastian could see his full face, and where would normally be a black silk eyepatch, sat one with a large silken blue rose sewn onto it. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, his eye looking at the carpet as if it were the most intriguing thing to him, and parted his lips to speak.

"The more I thought about your request, the more I dreaded it. I did not realise that you had already the outfit you wanted me to wear... When I went snooping through your room, I did not expect to see this lain out so carefully. I thought that I was only being selfish, and that it was one silly request that I was blowing out of proportion, so I decided that I could tuck my pride away once more, if it was for you..." He sucked in a deep breath, his cheeks coloring even more. "If It _is_ for you, I will do anything..."

Sebastian tried to find words. He stood their silently too long for his master though, and the color drained from the young boy's face. "You don't like it. It looks bad on me. I shouldn't have—"

The words were swallowed up by Sebastian's lips claiming his. The kiss was so fiery and passionate that it shocked Ciel into not responding—at least for a few seconds. He returned the kiss with such a force that he surprised himself, his hands reaching up to grip the lapel of Sebastian's tailcoat.

Between kisses, Sebastian began murmuring to Ciel with a husk filled voice. "So arousing... Your vest is hardly buttoned, your shorts are undone, you look so indecent... The fact that you would dress yourself like this to surprise me turns me on so much... You have no idea. I could barely contain myself from attacking you when you were just standing there, and then you opened your mouth for that long-winded explanation..." He stopped talking when he heard his belt unbuckle, and he pulled away from the kiss, looking down in shock.

Ciel refused to meet his gaze, and his cheeks colored profusely. "Everyone is in bed by now, except for us..." He wet his lips with his tongue, shame burning across his face. "I want you to take me, Sebastian. Right here, on my desk, in this outfit. And I want you to leave the door open."

Once again, Ciel had managed to shock Sebastian beyond words. Finally, slowly, the younger looked up into the chocolate eyes that he held so dear, murmuring, "And that _is_ an order, Sebastian."

A slow smirk spread over Sebastian's lips. His silky voice seemed to wrap around Ciel as he whispered. "My body and soul, down to the last hair on my head, belong to you, Young Master. I could never deny such a request."

And then they were kissing; Sebastian shoved Ciel back onto the desk as the boy's arms flailed out to knock everything off of the surface and onto the floor. He curled a leg around Sebastian's waist, guiding the older male's hand to the shorts. "Rip them, enough so that you can fit through them... I am not wearing any undergarments."

Sebastian shivered at the command as he complied, ripping a big enough hold for his manhood to fit through. True to his word, Ciel was in fact not wearing anything that would hinder his access. He reached his hand into the front of the shorts to release his master's erect member from the confines. His thumb ran over the tip, teasing the weeping slit while his other hand undid his own pants. He pushed his pants and undergarments down enough so that his manhood could pop out. Ciel lifted his legs and placed his ankles atop of the older male's shoulders, easing his rump to the edge of the desk. Sebastian pressed himself against the opening, causing a heady moan of anticipation to rip from Ciel's lips.

"Now, Young Master, you do have to attempt some semblance of quiet. If you cannot, I may have to muffle your moans with my own mouth." Sebastian smiled deviously. "Think of it as a game: if you make more than five loud noises, I get to pound into you mercilessly for five minutes. The challenge with that is you have to attempt to keep quiet for the whole five minutes. If you cannot, I will have no choice but to punish you."

Ciel bit his bottom lip and nodded his head, his body tensing up in excitement at the promise of a good fucking. He rocked his hips, making Sebastian's member rub roughly against the rosy ring of flesh. He smirked when a groan flew from his butler's lips.

"Teasing, are we? Oh, that won't do." He leaned forward to whisper in Ciel's ear, his breath sending pleasant shivers dancing over the boy's skin. "Oh, and one more thing—I won't make this easy for you. What kind of butler would I be if I could not make a game challenging enough for my master?"

Sebastian thrust his hips forward, his member fully and swiftly sheathing itself to the base inside of Ciel's tight hole. He pulled back out and angled himself so that he hit that sweet bundle of nerves every time he entered. Ciel's control began slipping as more than whimpers and mewls began to slip past his lips. "S-Sebastian," he moaned heavily the name of his tormentor and lover.

Sebastian grinned his Cheshire cat smirk, tilting his head to the side. "I do believe that counts as one, Young Master. Do try to contain yourself."

True to his promise, Sebastian was not making this easy on his young lover; though he was moving quite slow, he was sheathing his manhood so deeply in a hard thrusting manner that Ciel could barely stand it. He bit his tongue, but that did not stop the moan from coming out. A string of whispered expletives left his lips, and he closed his exposed eye, willing himself to have more control. Of course, with Sebastian as a lover, that was damn near impossible. Too soon, Ciel had made more than five loud noises. Sebastian leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the younger male's lips.

"Prepare yourself," were the only words of warning he gave before he started mercilessly pumping in and out of Ciel. He moved so fast and hard that the young boy thought he was going to lose his mind with how crazy it felt. He was pushed over the edge, his walls clenching around Sebastian's member as every nerve and muscle in his body was on fire with how powerful his orgasm was. His seed spurted up and coated his butler's tailcoat. He lost all control of his body as loud moans wrenched from his lips; he called Sebastian's name over and over, his pupils dilating immensely.

When the five minutes were up, Sebastian slowed his pace, tilting his head to the side. "My my, Young Master, it is seems you have failed our little challenge. It is time for your punishment," his voice was dangerously sexy, and he yanked his gloves off with his teeth. His nails grazed over every inch of Ciel's exposed flesh, before he pulled his hand back and smacked his master roughly on the rump. Ciel yelped in surprise, though the pain was not entirely unpleasant.

"And now we shall continue our game..." Sebastian once again began thrusting agonizingly slow into his master.

* * *

Ciel groaned tiredly, curling up into the fetal position and pushing himself into Sebastian's side. "Damn you," he muttered. His arse hurt from being repeatedly smacked, but he was grateful that all three servants were heavy sleepers and had heard nothing.

Sebastian chuckled, running his fingers through his master's hair. "I do believe you started it," he murmured softly, his eyes alight with amusement.

Ciel scoffed. "I did not expect you to take it so far, and to drag it on for so long. What time is it anyway?"

Sebastian checked his pocket-watch before announcing that it was 3:15 in the morning. Ciel groaned again. "You came into my study at 8. You dragged it out for _seven hours_ ," the boy moaned. "How can you have so much stamina?"

Another chuckle resounded in Sebastian's chest as he shook his head. "It is entirely your fault for enticing me so much, Young Master. Now please do get some sleep."

Ciel sighed, muttering darkly as many expletives he could think of. He felt Sebastian's lips brush his ear as the older man whispered the words of his confession once again to the boy, even calling him by his name. Ciel's cheeks flushed, and he muttered "Idiot," before rolling over and pressing his back into Sebastian's chest.

 


	13. Elizabeth Overdose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: More feels and icky Lizzy.

**Chapter 13**

_Elizabeth Overdose_

* * *

 

"Ciel!" echoed through the manor as the main doors were thrown open, slamming violently into the walls. A thin, flat-chested girl clad in a pink, frilly dress came bounding into the entrance hall, the cacophony of her giggles grating on the nerves of the child Earl. Her golden pigtails bounced around her head in a shimmering halo of impossibly curly ringlets. Her large emerald eyes were wide with excitement and happiness, her lips stretched into a huge smile. With three hopping steps, she jumped and was atop her grouchy counterpart, squealing like a piglet being taken to slaughter. "I missed you _sooo_ much, dear boy, you have _no_ idea!" She gripped his arms in a bruising hold and spun him around in frighteningly fast circles, causing Ciel to pale with dizziness. For a moment he thought about vomiting on her, which brought him a momentary joy.

"E-Elizabeth, what a surprise. Does Aunt Frances know that you are here?" Ciel forced his voice to sound as if it were a happy surprise to have the insane ball of pink and cheer visiting his manor. He knew that she had most likely sneaked away.

Finally, she stopped spinning him around violently. "Call me Lizzy," scolded the blonde waif before responding to his questions. "Of course not, silly. Otherwise I wouldn't have been allowed to come here. But I just _had_ to see you!" She went back to squealing and giggling, swinging Ciel's arms violently in her excitement.

Already a headache was beginning to form behind the young lord's eyes. He would take so much enjoyment in grabbing her by the scruff of her neck, dragging her to the door, and kicking her in the rump before slamming the doors in her face. While the mental image was very pleasing, Ciel pushed it aside with a sigh. It was his job as Elizabeth's fiancee to make sure that she was kept happy and that all her whims were followed, however tedious they were. He closed his exposed eye momentarily, taking a deep breath in an attempt to relax himself. He only had to deal with her for a few hours, and then he could send her on her merry, terribly oblivious way.

"All right, Elizabeth, what would you like to do?" Ciel sighed, allowing the fae-like girl to drag him through the halls.

"Oh, I was thinking we could play a game, since I know you love those. And then I wanted to take a walk through the garden. Afterwards I was hoping we could have some tea and sweets. Oh, and I was really wanting to..." Lizzy prattled on, unaware that the boy she was dragging along was no longer listening.

Ciel's thoughts turned inward, and he found himself remembering the events of the night before. How he was able to function properly today, he had no idea, with how Sebastian worn him out. His arse still smarted from the abuse it suffered at the hand of his butler, and he found it a bit difficult to sit in the same position for too long. Still, he had thoroughly enjoyed their risque, kinky night together. The thought that someone could hear or walk in at any moment had been dangerously exciting, something Ciel knew he could get addicted to doing if he was not careful; the risk was half of the fun, and he decided to keep the risk-taking to a minimum in his sex life. And then his mind began to wander further down lewd lane; he wondered how Sebastian would top last night tonight. Would he take his dominant role further and _order_ Ciel to once again wear that outfit? Just the thought made a shiver dance down his spine, a tingling sensation settling low in his stomach. Or maybe they could utilize a dessert? Or, would they get even more risky and take to _Sebastian's_ quarters, which was quite near the bedchambers of the others. The possibilities were endless, and each thought made his cheeks flush a little more than the last, his skin positively dancing with electricity. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, starting to fantasize about how it would feel...

"Ciel, what are you thinking about?" Lizzy asked curiously, pulling the boy from his thoughts as he realised that his counterpart had stopped walking and was staring at his face. He could feel the faint burning of the blush that colored his cheeks, which only served to make him blush more.

Biting his lip, the blae-haired boy shook his head vigorously, clearing away the lewd thoughts. "N-Nothing Elizabeth, just that..." he paused scrounging around his incredibly perverse brain for a believable thing. "I was just thinking that..." He held back a sigh of frustration, looking down at Elizabeth's outfit for the first time. He searched his memory of the dresses he had seen her in, each more vague than the last. "Is that a new dress?" He asked her, looking down at the silky pink... thing, successfully distracting her.

The girl shrieked in happiness that he had noticed. "Yes! I just got it today, and I thought that you would like it. Isn't it just the cutest?" Lizzy released her snakelike grip on him long enough to twirl around maniacally. Around her breasts and shoulders the dress was poofy, tightening up around her torso and following the slight contours of her waist and hips. From there, it fluffed out, the skirt poofing out like a bell, ending a few inches above her knees. Decorating the pink silk was lace and frills, adding a girlish quality. Her pale pink socks went up to her knees and were edged in some white frills, and her brown leather shoes were laced with pink ribbons, the heel an inch taller than her normal one-inches. Upon her hands were white silk gloves. The overall look was dainty and girly, though it was a little too pink for the boy Earl.

"I... yes," Ciel said, though it sounded more like a question than a confirmation to his own ears. A girly giggle left the pink-clad girl's lips, and she blushed slightly, giving Ciel a loving look. She gripped his arm once more, flashing him a wide grin.

Already Lizzy's short attention span was onto something else as she spun to face the other direction and continued to drag the reluctant boy to the lounge. "Should we play Old Maid? Or would you rather it be Chess, though you always beat me at it and that is terribly unfun." She tapped a slim gloved finger against her lips momentarily. "Oh! Let's play Checkers, Ciel!"

With a sigh, Ciel realised that he had no say in what they were going to play, not that he expected much of one anyway. He ordered Sebastian to get the Checker set, pulling the chair out for Lizzy to sit before he took to his own seat. After the game board had been set up, Ciel began to beat the blonde girl at every game they played within five minutes. The girl groaned and whined each time she lost, kicking her legs childishly.

Finally, Lizzy had declared that Checkers was too hard and messed up the pieces (she had been on the verge of losing for the umpteenth time), announcing that she wanted to take a walk through the garden. Dragging Ciel by the arm, she guided him through the maze-like grounds, exclaiming the cuteness of every flower. She paused in her tirade when the blue rose sitting in Ciel's lapel caught her emerald eyes.

"Ciel, what is this?" She pointed her finger at it, a look of horror and disgust coloring her expression. "It isn't cute at all!" She spun away from him, picking the gaudiest pink rose from the bushel and turning back to him, grin on her lips. "This one is much cuter, see?"

As she reached forward to remove the blue rose, Ciel swatted her hand away, an angry look on his face. His fingers caressed the petals of his rose, recalling the look Sebastian had had on his face when Ciel had asked him to fetch and thread it into his lapel. His butler had seemed to be overflowing with happiness, and he could feel the presence of his butler in the garden now; he would be damned if he let Elizabeth take something so precious from him. She looked up, shocked that he would dare lay an unkind hand on her. "I prefer this one, Elizabeth. Don't touch it." His voice held a cold tone, though he tried to control his irritation.

Anger colored her cheeks, and she stomped her foot. "There is not a single bushel in your garden that grows blue roses! There aren't even any in the flower shoppes in London! It looks fake, and I can't have my darling fiancee waltzing around with a tacky flower jutting out from his lapel like some commoner! It probably _is_ fake! How could you even think to wear such a thing?"

His eyes closed tightly and he pinched the bridge of his nose, counting to ten in an attempt to calm down. "Lizzy—" he started, but was cut off as the girl ripped the blue rose from his person, crushing the petals in her hand before tossing the now broken and bruised flower to the ground. Shock made him freeze, which the girl mistook as compliance. She threaded the disgustingly gaudy pink rose into his lapel, cooing about how cute he looked now.

Loathing and choler rose in Sebastian, who had been following the two young teens through the garden, as he watched Elizabeth destroy one of his roses and replace it with something that did not suit _his_ Young Master at all. And when the girl threaded her finger's through Ciel's continuing to tug him unwillingly, a strong surge of jealousy raised its ugly head within him, though he tried to suppress it. The girl dared to touch what belonged to him—the thought itself was just sickening to the butler. He kept his emotions off his face, his visage a mask of amusement. Ciel looked back at the abandoned rose before meeting Sebastian's gaze, catching a glimpse of something foreboding. He quickly averted his eye, following Lizzy back into the manor.

Once back inside, Sebastian served rose-hip tea and little pastries of all kinds. He felt a soft adoration filling his chest as he watched the euphoric expressions dance over Ciel's face each time he tried a new sweet; the boy would make a soft purring sound only audible to the butler's ears. _Oh, how cute,_ Sebastian sighed joyously. His cheeks flushed a very pale pink, his chocolate eyes full of a loving warmth as he watched Ciel. The girl's mindless chatter could not even hinder his mood—that is, until she directed her squawking at him.

"Sebastian, you do know that it is improper to stare at one's Master, don't you?" The girl's voice, low enough so as not to detect Ciel's attention, was filled with disgust, her expression holding nothing but contempt. The look on his face as he had been staring at the younger boy sent a shiver of wrongness through Elizabeth. No butler should ever gaze at his master in such a way; it unsettled her, that look of enraptured, unadulterated... _something_. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she didn't like it, not at all. She raised her voice slightly, tossing in a tone of nonchalance. "I think we are done with tea. So, if you would kindly leave, I would like to have a conversation with my fiancee." Her words were full of false cheer, but she put a hard emphasis on _my fiancee_. As if she thought that this summed up everything so perfectly, and that the young boy actually belonged to her.

Sebastian, hiding his revulsion behind a sickly sweet smirk, bowed silently, removed the tray of sweets and tea, and exited the room, pulling the door shut with his foot. Ciel sat exasperated, feeling a strong vibe of irritation radiating of both is butler and fiance, sapphire eye wide with shock at the latter. "What was that about, Elizabeth?" He asked with perplexity laden in his voice.

The girl merely shrugged before prattling on meaninglessly. Ciel barely listened, only responding with hums when he thought appropriate. After a few hours of her shrill noise, the young Earl announced that he had work that still needed doing, and that it was about time that Elizabeth headed home. After much kicking and fussing, she finally agreed. At the door, when she was saying her goodbyes, a tall figure caught her emerald eyes. With a feeling of defiance (of what, she didn't know) a sudden impulse rose in her, and she followed it. Her gloved hands cupped the porcelain cheeks of Ciel, drawing his complete attention for the first time that day.

"Eliza—" he started, but was cut off by her lips. She kissed him fiercely, his mouth falling open in shock, which she decided to take advantage of. Her tongue slid into his mouth, which tasted like chocolate, she decided, and explored the wet orifice. The boy did not return her kiss, merely stood still as a statue. The kiss seemed to go on for ages, before she finally pulled away, her cheeks flushed pink as she gasped for air.

"Ciel, I want you to stop thinking of me as a child and cousin, and to start thinking of me as a young lady and your fiance, who has _needs_." She sounded strangely serious at that moment, all childish squealing not present in her voice. Her eyes flickered to Sebastian in smug satisfaction, hoping that she had taught him a lesson, whatever that lesson may be. "The next time I see you, hopefully you will see me differently, and then _you_ will be the one initiating the kiss." She winked at her fiancee before turning her back to him.

Quite suddenly she found herself shoved out of the door, shrieking and writhing as she failed to catch herself. Luckily for her, she fell straight into her carriage; dazedly, she registered the carriage door slamming as it lurched into movement. _That was curious..._ she thought, wondering who would ever push her, a noble lady. Deciding that she must have tripped over her own feet instead of being pushed, she shrugged it off and chucked it up to her own clumsiness.

Ciel stood in the doorway, staring down at his demon butler, who had just viciously shoved Elizabeth so hard that she flew into the carriage. His was facing away, but the boy could see his whole body trembling, with restraint at chasing down the carriage and murdering the annoying blonde or from barely contained anger and jealousy, Ciel couldn't tell. Oddly, his brain registered that Elizabeth's lips tasted like cherries, something that he found to be less preferable to the taste of Sebastian. The stupor from Lizzy's erratic behavior and kiss was finally wearing off. In it's place came anger at the butler for recklessly endangering the blonde.

"Bastard! What the hell did you do that for? Are you aware that you could have seriously injured—or even _killed_ —her?!" Ciel picked up the nearest object and threw it at Sebastian, and the umbrella hit him squarely in the back. Sebastian turned, shock—and hurt— coloring his expression. "You insolent fool! The way you acted out, like an infant throwing a tantrum, is unbefitting of you!" He continued to chuck whatever he could get his hands on at the butler, who did nothing to block the blows.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian murmured, drawing a harsh snort from his master's lips that made the butler wince.

"You're _sorry?!_ You precariously toss Elizabeth around like a rag doll in your jealous rage, and all you can say is _you're sorry?!"_ Ciel's voice was reaching dangerous shouting levels, and it was soon to draw the attention of the other servants if he didn't quiet down.

"Young mas—" Sebastian started, but Ciel continued on his rant.

"How could you even allow yourself a moment of jealousy! How could you even _dare_ to think it would be okay to act upon it, even if you could not stop yourself from feeling it?" Ciel took a deep breath, and his voice got soft and dangerously silky. "After everything, _everything_ that has happened between us, one would think that you would know that those emotions were uncalled for. You would think that you would know that there was no other..." He voice caught in his throat and he let his words die, the look in his eyes a mixture of disappointment and contempt. "Don't even think of coming to my chambers tonight, you belligerent _child._ " With that, Ciel stormed off up the stairs and to his room, slamming the door harshly behind himself. Later, when he had calmed down, he added the 'Do not Disturb—and that means _you_ , Sebastian' sign to the outside of his door. He struggled to rid himself of his clothes, searching through his drawers to find a nightshirt. After clumsily buttoning it (a few buttons in the wrong hole, some not even in holes at all), he climbed into bed, and fell into a restless sleep.

That night Ciel was racked with nightmares; his memories of his capture, torment, and rape rearing their head for the first time in months, as well as ones of Lizzy, lying lifeless upon the concrete staircase leading up to the entrance of Ciel's manor (for some reason he felt a perturbing sense of relief during that particular dream, which only made the nightmare worse with feelings of guilt. By far the worst dreams were of Sebastian leaving, whether it was just one day waking up to find that he never existed, or watching him walk away, leaving his captors to torment him without glancing back once.

It was from one of those nightmares that Ciel woke up, gasping for breath as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. A feeling of loss filled him as he stared at Sebastian's side of the bed. Oh, how he wished to call his name and summon him, but his pride refused to let him; he had banished him from his chambers for the night, and he would be damned if he went crawling back to Sebastian. He sat up, deciding that a bit of chocolate cake would cheer him up, before slipping from his bed and heading down to the kitchen.

* * *

Sebastian watched helplessly as his beloved master spun away from him, stomping up the stairs and going down the hall, presumably to his room. The demon felt exceedingly guilty, recalling how he had pushed the unsuspecting blonde with a bit too much force, visions of her slender neck being snapped gruesomely with a sick sense of satisfaction. Before she even regained herself, he had slammed the carriage door and sent the driver off with that annoying thing. His feelings went far beyond jealousy and into the realm of possessive as he had watched the flouncing trout put her disgusting glossy lips on his master's. Sebastian would never think to touch something that was not his to touch, and the way the girl mistakenly believed that Ciel belonged to her was too much for the butler to handle. In the end, he couldn't hold himself back. What made him feel all the worse was Ciel's anger and disappointment in him. He hadn't wished to incur the wrath of his dainty charge. It had felt like a slap in the face when the boy yelled at him like he was a toddler.

With a depressed sigh, the butler went inside and continued on with his duties, cleaning absentmindedly. He did not yell at the servants for messing up or breaking things; he barely paid them any mind, which worried the other servants immensely. With nothing left to do, Sebastian decided to take his mind off of everything by doing the menial task of baking. By the time he was fatigued enough to quit, it was well into the night, and he had made countless sweets, from chocolate cake to extravagantly decorated flan. He left the sweets, heading down to the servants quarters, where he ran himself a bath. After soaking in the hot water, he morbidly thought about drowning himself in the tub (though he wouldn't die, it would be an excruciatingly painful experience, and the coughing up of water would leave his throat raw), but pushed it away, deciding that he did not want to trouble or scare anyone.

Draining the bath, he sighed and slipped into his nightshirt, leaving the bathroom and bringing his dirty clothing to his room. In an attempt to bring some cheer to his currently dark existence, he headed back up to the kitchen, deciding to indulge in a sinfully delicious piece of chocolate cake.

* * *

Ciel was shocked to see all the sweets decorating the kitchen. He wasted no time trying everything, hardly aware that he was getting sugary delights all over his skin and nightshirt. He opened a cabinet and found several bottles of hard liquor, opening and tasting every one until he settled upon one which he liked the taste of the most. Halfway through a piece of chocolate cake though, he sat upon the ground, staring at it dejectedly. The liquor thrummed through his veins, a pulsing warmth in his stomach, making his head spin. "Sebastian made all of this, I can taste his sadness..." he murmured to the cake. "Do you think, instead of yelling at him, I should have reassured him?" The cake gave no answer, so he sighed, lifting another forkful to his lips, chewing slowly. "I let her kiss me, you know... I should have pushed that annoying blonde bitch away. But instead, I let her kiss me with those ghastly cherry-flavoured lips. I can still taste it in my mouth, you know, and it is quite unwelcome.

"Even you, sweet cake, cannot cover that repulsive flavor, and even you..." Ciel paused to read the label of the alcoholic beverage he was currently consuming, which took him a few moments more than it normally would. "...brandy, cannot wash away my self-loathing." He took another large swig from the bottle, the burning sensation no longer bothering him; it went down as easily as water. "I feel as though the only thing that will make me forget is Sebastian's lips... But isn't that silly?" he mused to himself, before contentedly devouring another bite of his cake.

* * *

Mumbling. Sebastian paused in his tracks, tilting his head to the side. It was definitely someone talking, and it was coming from the kitchen. Slowly, he crept up to the door, stopping just outside of it, peeking in to see who was there. Ciel sat in the middle of the floor, brandy in between his spread thighs, a plate of cake in one hand, the other mindlessly gesturing with a fork. His nightshirt was haphazardly done, some buttons not tucked into their holes, leaving gaps and flashes of Ciel's pale skin. He was in the middle of saying something to no one in particular—no, he was... was he talking to the cake?

"...and I truly regret my actions. I've been having nightmares all night to prove it. You know, I even had dreams where Lizzy was dead on my stairs, and all I felt was relief; 'Thank God she's gone, leaving me and Sebastian be forever' I said to myself, which made me feel extremely guilty... But then I dreamt of Sebastian..." he paused as his voice wavered on his butler's name, a tear leaking out of the corner of his blue eye and trailing down his cheek. "You're a very good listener, cake. You don't judge me, and I like that." Ciel swayed from side to side, and Sebastian could see now that the boy was visibly drunk. " _You,_ however," he picked up the brandy and gave it a weak, accusatory glare. "You are judging me, silently mocking me... You find such enjoyment in my misery. You relish in the taste of my tears..." He stared at it for a few more moments before shrugging and taking a large drink.

Licking his lips, he placed a large bite of cake in his mouth. Chewing, he continued to talk, seeming to have forgotten his etiquette. "But, as I was saying, cake... The dream... Sebastian left me, just, turned away and walked off into the darkness, not even looking back at me as I screamed his name, as _they_ touched me... And I am very afraid, sweet cake, that he might do just that. What if, because I let that tart talk to him in such an unladylike manner, because I let her wreck that beauteous flower that he gave me, because I did not push her away when she dared _kiss_ me, that he will come to hate me and disappear? All because of _her_ , and because I chose to yell at him, instead of reassure him that he is the only one..." Tears were flowing freely now, but Ciel didn't seem to notice.

He sniffled, holding the cake up into the air and blinking hard to clear his vision. "Do you think he'll leave me, cake?"

"That would never happen." Sebastian finally pushed the kitchen door all the way open and stepped inside. He decided that he had heard enough.

For a few moments, Ciel gave the cake a look of incredulity, his lips pursed in confusion. _Did the cake just speak to me in Sebastian's voice...?_ Slowly, he turned his gaze away from the chocolate cake, his heterocromatic eyes finally settling upon the face of his butler.

"Oh..." Ciel mumbled, shifting his weight and accidentally knocking the brandy over. It spilled all over the crotch of his nightshirt and legs. His shaking hand dropped the plate of cake with a loud clink, and his arms fell down to his sides. He felt and looked awfully pathetic, drunk and covered in alcohol and frosting. He looked at Sebastian's face, taking in his worried expression and his eyes—for a moment he thought that he saw water welling there, but figured that it must have been his own blurry eyes playing tricks on him. "So you have found me..."

And the young boy burst into tears, stifling his sobs by burying his face in his hands.


	14. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the official last chapter; I will be doing an epilogue though, and will upload it as soon as it is finished.

**Chapter 14**

_The End_

* * *

 

Sitting in a puddle of brandy with splotches of frosting and the like dotting his porcelain skin, the weeping boy's shoulders shook with each sob. Cheeks painted with humiliation were hidden behind dainty hands, wet with the salty tears of remorse and a deep sorrow. His body trembled like a bird with clipped wings, consumed in that wretched sadness, and fear—fear that his beloved would be disgusted and turn his back on him, leaving him alone once more.

 _Foolish child, you will always be alone,_ his dark thoughts scolded him, swirling around dizzyingly in his brain. The concrete ground was cold on his thighs and calves, but he could barely bring himself to care. All his thoughts berated him, accused him, blamed him. He would be at fault if Sebastian decided to leave him, and he could not blame his butler if he wanted to.

Warm arms enveloped Ciel, pulling him tightly against the chest of his beloved. Hiding his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck, the younger male gripped tightly to the other's nightshirt. "My Young Master, I could never leave you," Sebastian murmured, stroking lightly the blae locks of his master's hair comfortingly.

"B-because of th-the contract?" Ciel forced his mouth to recite the words haunting his brain, his sobbing causing his voice to break.

"Not so, my Lord," Sebastian said as he used his index finger to tilt Ciel's head back, forcing the forlorn boy to look him in the eye. "The contract has nothing to do with my feelings for you. Even if you ordered me from your side, never to see you again, I would happily break our covenant just to remain in your precense. I would never leave you, willingly or not."

Ciel blinked through his tears, trying to clear his vision enough to determine in Sebastian's eyes the truth. What he saw there in those chocolate pools was enough to calm and reassure him. Slowly, his sobs died down and his tears came slower. He reached up and cupped the ivory cheeks of his butler between his hands, his fingernails digging lightly into the soft flesh.

"Sebastian, you must know that I love you, and only you. There is no other... for me, there is only _you_." He licked his dry lips, his voice wavering. "I-I am... s-s-sorry that I let her kiss me. I can't... I," Ciel's expression twisted into self-loathing and despair. "I can't get the taste of her out of my mouth. Nothing can wash it away. Not cake, not liquor. And I've tried brushing my teeth so much, my gums have bled. But still, that vile cherry flavouring sticks to my tongue... I cannot stand it, but I deserve it and much more. I understand if you can't forgive me—"

His long-winded monologue was cut off by Sebastian's soft lips meeting his. This kiss was sweet and undemanding, merely meant to reassure the younger. The kiss lasted only a few blissful moments before the butler broke it, replacing his lips with a finger to keep his master silent. "There is no need for me to forgive you, for nothing you did or said was wrong. I, however, was in the wrong, and for that, I am completely sorry. I was out of line, and ruled by my jealousy. I know that she is your fiance, and that one day, you shall be wed, and yet... Seeing her so boldly put her lips upon you as if you belonged to her, it angered me deeply." His fingers lightly caressed the soft skin of Ciel's cheek, his dark eyes boring down into the heterochromatic eyes of the one he held so dear. "I love you more than the sun loves the moon."

Ciel snorted lightly, the stuffiness of his nose and thickness in his throat dulling the sarcastic noise and making it seem quite gentle. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head lightly. "Idiot," he muttered, but his voice held none of his normal venom. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Sebastian's neck, inhaling his scent and feeling foolish for blowing everything out of proportion.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up and in bed," Sebastian murred as he lifted Ciel bridal-style in his arms, standing and carrying him away from the kitchen.

He would clean the mess up tomorrow, he decided, knowing that his master needed all of his attentions in his fragile state. He bathed the younger male in rosehip scented warm water, burning into his memory every touch, every moment they ever had together. Afterwards, he dressed him in a clean nightshirt, smoothly pushing every button into its proper hole. Together, they walked to Ciel's room, hand in hand, before crawling into the king-sized bed. The older curled his arms around his master, pulling him close, and holding him tightly. The boy wrapped his arms around his butler, pressing his face into the warm chest. He was easily lulled to sleep by the beating of his beloved's heart.

Sebastian pressed his lips to the sleeping boy's ear, giving it a soft kiss before barely whispering, "I will be with you always, by your side... until the end."

* * *

Several weeks had gone by since the _incident_ in the kitchen, and with each passing day, Ciel became more and more withdrawn, his thoughts consuming him. He barely spoke at all, his face painted with a worried thoughtfulness. The master's behavior as of late was a source of ceaseless worry for Sebastian; the way the boy barely spoke, hardly listened, and could focus but a few moments on any giving task.

"Young Master, you need to review the plans of a new toy for the Funtom Company," Sebastian said, placing a handful of papers on his desk.

"Yes," was all that Ciel said.

The butler frowned, placing his fist beneath his chin. "Mey-Rin has broken the chandelier in the foyer."

"Yes," once again was the response.

Sighing, Sebastian knelt down beside his master's chair, looking up at the younger and touching his hand. "There once was a man who was happily living his peasant life. He had a wife, and two children, and together they lived in a small hut in the woods. One day—"

"Does this story have a point, Sebastian? Because if not, I do not find your attempt at whimsy to be amusing." Ciel turned his head and looked down at his butler with narrowed eye.

"The point, my Lord, was to determine whether you were paying attention or not, as well as to receive your attentions." Sebastian reached a gloved hand up and caressed his master's cheek. "Where has your mind been, Young Master, all these weeks?"

Ciel looked away, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He was silent for a few moments, before letting out a sigh. "Sebastian, bring me some tea."

The older male's hand dropped, and he bowed his head. "As you wish," he murmured with a sigh, rising to his feet and exiting the study.

The door shut with a soft _click_ , leaving the boy Earl in silence. He twisted his family ring around his thumb nervously, leaning back in his seat. He had not thought about this enough... But he felt that he was incapable of keeping it from Sebastian much longer, especially because his butler knew that something was occupying his mind.

 _It is much too soon to bring it up; you aren't even sure if this is what you_ want _to do, Ciel,_ he scolded himself.

He had gone over and over every possible scenario in his head, and _still_ this plan seemed like the most plausible of all... _So many things could go wrong, Sebastian might not even agree to it. I could always command him to..._ No. Ciel bit his lip, but set his shoulders with determination. He would leave the choice up to Sebastian. He would let him decide the proper course of action...

Nerves coiled in the young male's stomach as three sharp knocks sounded on his door. He shifted his weight, crossing his right leg over his left. "Enter..."

Sebastian pushed open the door and allowed it to fall shut behind him as he stepped into the study. While he was relieved to see his master being completely lucid and aware, the nervousness that twitched across his skin and danced in his eyes set off a different worry entirely. He silently poured the tea into a cup and set it upon the boy Earl's desk. "Earl Grey," was all that the butler could force past his lips. It seemed as though Ciel's nervousness was contagious.

Ciel sipped his tea, the warmth calming the writhing mass of nerves in his stomach. He took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of Earl Grey and closing his exposed eye. By the time he finished his tea, he was perfectly composed and calm. Sebastian gathered the tea things and turned to leave. As he reached for the door handle, Ciel's voice cut into him and made him freeze.

Without meaning to, words poured from Ciel's mouth before he could stop them. "Run away with me."

Slowly, Sebastian turned to his master, head tilting to the side. Had he heard properly? "I beg your pardon, Young Master?"

The younger male had been staring at his desk, but he raised his head to look his butler in the eye. The expression on his face showed how unsure and insecure he was. "This is not an order, but I want you to think about... Leaving this life behind, and running away... with me.

"It's entirely your choice: we can either stay here, continuing on the current path that life has set for us... Or we could leave it all behind, forge our own path, and be together." He took a deep, shuddering breath to steady his racing thoughts. "Just think about it, and give me your answer when you are ready. That is all." His last three words were clearly a dismissal, and he turned his chair with his foot so that he could gaze out of the window. The door shut with a soft _click,_ signifying to Ciel that he was alone.

"Bloody hell..." he whispered. "What have I...?" _It is too late to take it back now..._ and his heart filled with dread.

Sebastian stood speechless outside of his master's study door. Was the boy serious? Well, of course he had to be, as this is clearly what had him so withdrawn. He wanted to leave this life, and with his butler? Would he give up his revenge, just to be with a demon? Would he be happy with his choice? The older male rubbed circles into his temples, closing his eyes. This matter definitely needed quite a bit of thought, but he had work to attend to.

Days passed, and Sebastian completed each and every one of his tasks flawlessly, all the while having an internal debate. _Unbelievably happy that he would suggest such folly... Does a demon deserve to be happy? If we were to leave this place, how would we do it? Is this right?_

 _Is this what my Master really wants?_ This thought kept rearing its head, and it would stump him each and every time. He was preparing himself for bed one night when the thought once again danced through his mind. "If he didn't want it, he would not have suggested it..." _But... what do_ I _want?_

"I..." Sebastian knew his answer. He quickly buttoned his nightshirt before sprinting all the way to his master's bedchambers, flinging the door open. Ciel sat on the edge of his bed, looking at his butler with no trace of surprise on his face. _As if he had been waiting for me..._ Truthfully, they had been sleeping separately as of late, on Ciel's suggestion that he did not want to in any way skew Sebastian's decision.

"Tomorrow," Sebastian whispered breathily, stepping into the room and shutting the door. "Let us leave tomorrow."

"I assume you have a plan?" Ciel murmured, his hands subconsciously reaching towards his butler, who took slow steps forward.

"I do," came his reply as their fingers touched.

"Then come to bed," the younger said, looking up at his beloved with mischief present in his eyes. Needing no further invitation, Sebastian pounced on his master, as a predator would its prey, and after a passionate round of love-making, both fell into a light sleep, anticipation dancing through their veins.

Sebastian rose early the next day, dressing in his custom-made tailcoat. He made his way down to the servant's quarters, rousing each one, including Tanaka. Standing in front of the sleepy bunch, he gave them his trademark smirk.

"Today, I have an important and special task for you to complete."

"Whot, us? A task, fer us?" Bard barked, disbelief spreading over his handsome features.

"D'you really mean it, Sebastian?" Finny piped up, his childlike eyes lit in wonder.

"Entrusting us wif a task, 'e is!" Mey-Rin squealed, her cheeks flushing red.

"Yes, I do mean it. And it is extremely important. Which is why Tanaka will be there to make sure you do not mess it up. Can you three handle it?" Sebastian's voice was smooth, his chocolate eyes alighting on each servant.

"You can count on us!" The three oafs exclaimed in unison.

"Very good," the butler purred, handing over an immensely long grocery list. Within ten minutes, the jeering, cheerful bunch was was in a carriage, on the way to London.

* * *

"Will you hurry it up?" Ciel sighed in exasperation, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"I have to put the finishing touches on them. Patience is a virtue, my Lord." Sebastian's eyes were studying every detail of the skeleton that he was currently dressing in Ciel's clothing. It was the perfect height and had the same frame as his master. His lithe fingers kept tying and untying various ribbons or laces, sighing when he felt they did not look quite right.

Ciel bit his tongue, feeling anger raising its ugly head. "For fuck's sake, it looks fine!" He tossed his hands into the air. "Will you just hurry up?"

Sebastian sighed, closing his eyes for a second. "A virtue that you do not possess..." he muttered, picking up the clothing-clad skeleton and carrying it over to the study chair. He sat it down, splaying the arms out over the desk as he leaned it's torso against the wood. He took a few steps back to admire his handy work. "Might I borrow your gun?" He asked, not waiting for a confirmation as he reached an arm around Ciel and grabbed the gun. Pointing the barrel at the back of the skeleton's cranium, he pulled the trigger. The bullet lodged into the skull. "Perfect."

With that, they left the study, stopping outside of the door in the hallway so that Sebastian could study the details of the corpse meant to be himself. He chose to use someone who was recently deceased, emptying a whole barrel into its torso, leaving holes in the clothing.

"I do hate to waste a perfectly good tailcoat, but I suppose I can make an exception, just this once," Sebastian muttered to no one in particular.

Ciel took his butler's hand, tugging him down the hallway. "It looks fine. And we can always get you more tailcoats. We _are_ taking quite a large sum of money." He looked back and smiled at his counterpart, and for the first time since the horrible death of his parents, it was a genuine smile.

Once outside the manor, they stood facing it. Ciel took a moment to take it all in before sucking in a deep breath. His hand tightened its grip on Sebastian's, and without looking away from the magnificent building that had once been his home, he gave his butler an order. "Burn it."

With a snap of Sebastian's fingers, the whole place went up in flames. The demon hound was chained several yards away, but that did not stop him from barking like mad at the sudden ignition of the house.

Sebastian turned and knelt in front of the younger male. With his hand over his heart, he looked up at the boy. "Shall we go, my Lord?"

"It's Ciel now, Sebastian. Call me Ciel," the boy murred, and his words caused a true smile to grace his beloved's lips.

The older scooped up his counterpart into his arms, looking into his heterochromatic eyes. "Then let us leave this place, Ciel."

They fled, Sebastian moving faster than Ciel could even comprehend, off to find a place, some distant land, where they could be together, and be happy.

"I love you," Ciel sighed, burying his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck.

"And I, you," purred Sebastian.

_I will follow you to the end's of the earth, and I shall be by your side, until the end..._


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The sound of waves breaking softly on the shore was soothing; the frigid breeze was brisk and briny, but not entirely unpleasant. Standing on a dock and leaning against the metal handrailing was a petite boy, with an eyepatch and blae locks dancing in the breeze. His head was tilted up as he looked at the wispy grey clouds floating in the sky, taking a deep breath of the salty air. When he exhaled, his breath hit the air with cloud-like puffs. The sight of his breath visibly dissipating in the air made a half-smile adorn his plump lips. His dainty fingers curled around the uppermost handrail and he leaned back, closing his eyes and letting his head hang. The breeze felt nice, and he had not a care in the world. His shoulders felt light, carrying no emotional baggage. The blae-haired boy was content with his lot in life.

"Don't lean so far back, Ciel," a velvety voice curled around the boy, making his heart palpitate as his eye opened. He released the rail, and in his haste to reach the tall demon, he tripped over his feet. The raven-haired male caught him before he could fall, a chuckle rumbling low in his chest. "Careful now."

"Sebastian," Ciel murmured as he looked up, his cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment. He chewed on his bottom lip, rose blue eye accusing. "Where did you go? You've been gone for too long," his voice held a pouting tone, and a frown curled the corners of his lips down.

This brought a smile to Sebastian's lips. "I had some things I needed to tend to," he answered vaguely, causing his younger counterpart to huff in annoyance at being kept in the dark. "Shall we depart?"

Ciel looked out over the water one more time, a wistful expression on his face. It was mid-December, too cold to swim, lest he wanted to develop pneumonia, and with a sigh, he turned from the water and nodded, pulling his navy peacoat tighter around him. "Let's go before my lips turn blue."

Sebastian's hand found his, and he entwined their fingers, leading them back up the dock and onto the sandy beach. Snow had begun to fall, little crystaline flakes sticking to their hair and lashes. The older male looked down at the frowning boy, who glared weakly at the snow. He clutched tighter to Sebastian's hand as the sand suddenly shifted beneath his feet. The raven-haired male swore he could hear Ciel muttering obscenities under his breath, which made him chuckle. When they made it to the cobblestone street, Ciel let out a sigh of relief. They began walking in a direction that was different from their usual one.

Ciel tilted his head to the side in confusion and curiosity. "Sebastian, where are we going? The inn is in the other direction..."

The older male smirked, mischief flashing in his chocolate eyes. "Curiosity killed the cat, Ciel. You will just have to wait and see."

Ciel stuck his tongue out at the taller male, mimicking his words. "' _Curiosity killed the cat...'_ That may be so, but satisfaction brought him back."

Sebastian refused to acknowledge this statement with words, and the only thing that let Ciel know that he had heard him was the deepening of his smirk. With a sigh, he knew that he would get nowhere by pestering the man for details. Sebastian was as stubborn as himself, when he wanted to be.

The scent of sugar hit Ciel's nose, and he inhaled and looked up. They were outside of a bakery. His mouth began to water and he practically dragged Sebastian over to it. His weakness for sweets was something that the demon found endearing, and he allowed himself to be tugged into the warmth of the bakery.

He led them to the counter and cleared his throat, raising the attention of an employee. "I am here to pick up my order."

"Name?" The young female asked, her dingy blond hair pulled back into a bun. Her eyes were the color of muddy water, and she appeared to be absolutely bored.

"Sebastian Michaelis," he stated, offering her one of his Cheshire cat smiles.

Her cheeks flushed and she stuttered, before heading towards the back. She came back with a large box, setting it on the counter. Before she could tell him the price, Sebastian handed her a large bill and told her to keep the change. He grabbed the box in his free hand and led Ciel out of the shop.

"What's in the box, Sebastian? May I see?" Ciel pestered, his eyes glued to the box which he knew contained a sweet of some sort. He practically bounced on his heels as he reached a hand toward it, mouth watering at all the things the box could possible contain.

Sebastian suddenly jerked it away from him. "Patience is a virtue," he scolded, with no real heat in his voice. Ciel frowned and refused to look at Sebastian as they continued walking. He crossed his arms and proceeded to pout, looking quite sullen.

This reaction made Sebastian smile; Ciel could be such a child sometimes. The boy continued to pout and was silent the whole way to the mystery place. They ended up in front of a fancy French cuisine restaurant. They went inside and were greeted by a host, who spoke French. Sebastian said something to him in fluent French, something which Ciel could only pick his name out of. He frowned and cursed himself for never paying attention during his French lessons. _At least I can read Latin_ , he thought with a bitter sigh.

Pulled out of his thoughts when the host led them to a secluded booth, he sat across from Sebastian, leaning back in the plush seat. Violin music filled the air, and Ciel relaxed. While it did bring back some embarrassing memories of his lessons with the instrument, he quite enjoyed their sound when played right. As he lost himself in the music and his thoughts, Sebastian placed an order in French. His fingers idly played with his left thumb, where his ring used to sit. He still could not get used to the bare feeling. It had been a part of who he was for so long, that he thought he would never get used to it, as if a piece of him were missing. He opened his eyes to look at Sebastian, who had been watching him as if he were the only thing that occupied this world. Giving up everything to attain the one thing he desired had been worth it, though. He would never regret leaving behind that life to spend eternity with the one he loved. The thought of never being with Sebastian made his heart ache, and no matter how much he missed the weight of the ring on his thumb, he would give up everything again, a thousand times. This was where he belonged, in the arms of the man who adored him.

An array of dishes were brought out and set before them, making Ciel's stomach growl ravenously; he had forgotten that the only thing he had consumed that day had been a scone and a cup of Earl Grey. Thoughts of the box and what it contained flew out of his head while he began to shovel food into his mouth as fast as propriety would allow. The sight of the young man and his barely contained joy at all of the delicious food to feast upon brought a lovely smile to Sebastian's lips. It lit up his face, and he watched the object of his adoration as if he were the most captivating thing to walk this earth.

After they had finished their dinner, they once again headed back out onto the cold streets, Ciel feeling pleasantly full. His hand reached for his companions, and he entwined their fingers.

"Close your eyes," Sebastian murmured quite suddenly, and Ciel obeyed the odd request. He felt himself being swept up into the older male's arms before wind began to whip around them at an alarming rate. The dainty male was used to this feeling, however. He knew that Sebastian was running, taking them very far, very fast. Too soon, he was being set down on his own two feet.

"May I open my eye, yet?" He asked impatiently, his ears picking up the sounds of a crackling fire. The familiar scent of the inn hit his nose, along with an underlying aroma of roses. The room was warm, a welcome reprieve from the cold winds that had bitten at his cheeks.

A chuckle was his only answer, causing him to huff in annoyance. "Honestly, Sebastian," he muttered, mentally rolling his eyes. He felt his eyepatch being loosened and removed, and his brow twitched in response.

"You may now open your eyes," Sebastian stated.

Eagerly, Ciel's eyes flew open, and the sight before him made his breath catch. Rose petals were scattered artfully about the room, which explained the heady scent. Upon a wooden table sat a decadent three layer chocolate cake with rich chocolate frosting. Sebastian stood in front of him, a small box wrapped in royal blue paper was clutched in his right hand.

"Happy birthday, Ciel," Sebastian breathed, taking in the look of utter surprise etched on Ciel's handsome features. The younger male looked like he hadn't aged a day, a miner setback of his soul being tied to the contract. A contract that would never be fulfilled. His mind would continue to mature, but his body would remain that of a thirteen year old boy. They had both made their peace with that, though Sebastian would still tease the boy about his short stature.

A true smile graced Ciel's lips, and his hands reached out, fingers brushing the precious present. He took it within his grasp and opened it carefully. He carefully opened the hinged lid, and his eyes widened. "Oh, Sebastian," he whispered, fingers gingerly caressing the aged silver of his family ring. "But, how...?"

"Ciel, if I couldn't do this much, what kind of a lover would I be?" The trademark smirk played over his lips, but it was softened with affection for the boy in front of him. Taking the ring from the box, he slowly slid it onto Ciel's thumb.

Tears stung at his eyes and burned his nose, but he swallowed the lump in his throat and gripped the lapel of Sebastian's tailcoat. He pulled him forward and their lips met in a kiss of passion. Lips parted slightly and tongues danced together in a fiery fight of dominance. The kiss stole Ciel's breath, and he was filled with such an overpowering feeling of love for his once butler.

Breaking the kiss, he leaned back slightly to meet the vermillion eyes of Sebastian. A single tear slipped down his cheek. "I love you." Those three words were wrenched right from his soul, from his very essense, full of such raw emotion.

"You could not even fathom how much love I have for you," Sebastian whispered against Ciel's lips, the words almost painful, as he pulled him into a tight embrace.

They shared another kiss, drawn together by an unseen force. Nothing would ever come between them, nothing could sever their ties, and nothing would ever tear them apart. They would follow each other to the end of the earth, by each other's sides, until the end...

 


End file.
